


Мужчина С Большой Буквы "МУ"

by perseveration



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, Declarations Of Love, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forgiveness, Hangover, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Jealousy, Jiyong In Drag, Lovers In Separation, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Language, Morning After, Rape Attempt, Reconciliation, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Когда б мне дали власть, я б приказала, чтоб всюду все неверные мужчины носили по одной зеленой ветке. Тогда бы города все превратились в зеленые и пышные сады!" (c) "Труффальдино из Бергамо"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Мужчина С Большой Буквы "МУ" Часть I

**Author's Note:**

> В этом фике не последнюю роль играет молодая женщина по имени Мин-а, и на коллажах я тоже позволила себе использовать изображения одной и той же женщины с таким же именем. Сразу предупреждаю: я ни в коем случае ни на что не намекаю! Дело в том, что когда мне необходимо было назвать этого персонажа, из головы отчего-то не шло имя Шин Мин-а, и в итоге я решила воспользоваться им. И только когда самой стало интересно, кто это такая и есть ли вообще такая женщина, поискала информацию о ней в Сети и наткнулась на давние слухи о том, что они с Цой Сынхёном якобы встречались. Это совпадение окончательно убедило меня оставить это имя. И все же еще раз повторяю: я ни на что не намекаю и приношу свои извинения поклонникам таланта актрисы, если подобное связывание ее имени с именем Цой Сынхёна им неприятно. Простите!

Сынхён давно так не напивался. Комната лениво покачивалась у него перед глазами в такт льющейся из динамиков музыке. Покачиваясь вместе с комнатой, перед ним танцевала приведенная им сюда молодая женщина, отдавшаяся на волю мелодии и явно получающая от этого огромное удовольствие. Внутренне Сынхён порадовался, что привел ее сюда, а не поехал к ней сам, как это предлагала она: он не представлял себе, как бы сейчас смог вернуться назад.  
Ее звали Канг Мин-а - такое же имя, как у другой женщины, которую он когда-то любил. Как и та, она тоже была его старше: почти два года разницы не в его пользу и уверенные повадки нуны, добившейся расположения своего донсэна. Она приехала сюда вместе с художницей по костюмам и отвечала за то, чтобы те всегда были готовы в должном виде появиться в кадре. Он обратил на нее внимание в первый же день: во-первых из-за имени, а во-вторых... во-вторых на нее невозможно было не обратить внимание.  
Смешливая, живая, глубоко заинтересованная процессом, подобно фее Динь-Динь, она порхала по площадке, создавая ощущение своего присутствия сразу везде. Художница по костюмам была довольно замкнутой, погруженной в себя женщиной, время от времени проплывавшей где-то позади камер, задумчиво рассматривая кадр перед собой. Мин-а же вела себя так, словно присутствовала на съемках одновременно за них обоих. Хотя на самом деле, скорее всего, она просто выполняла поручения своей онни, которая не стремилась вступать в контакт с окружавшими ее людьми.  
Так или иначе, Сынхён обратил на нее внимание и вскоре понял, что и она тоже проявляет к нему интерес: поначалу он расценил это как профессиональную привычку, но позже не мог не отметить, что на его заднице ее взгляд задерживается дольше, чем на остальных. Удивительно, но это оказалось ему приятно, и он стал специально порой отыскивать ее глазами в собиравшейся на съемочной площадке толпе. Как-то раз Мин-а перехватила его взгляд и улыбнулась ему с такой искренней непосредственностью, как будто они были старыми знакомыми, а не совершенно чужими людьми, знавшими друг о друге только фамилии и имена.  
Она сама сделала первый шаг, обратившись к нему, когда на площадке снимали короткую сцену погони: спасаясь от своих преследователей, Сынхён должен был перекатиться по капоту автомобиля и скользнуть в узкую щель позади него, чтобы едва успеть спрятаться. Уже почти справившись, он неловко приземлился на асфальт и проехал по нему задом, отчего у Мин-а, увлеченно следившей за ходом съемки, от страха широко распахнулись глаза. Довольный тем, что эта неловкость добавила сцене реализма, режиссер объявил конец дубля, и уже в следующее мгновение перед Сынхёном выросла взволнованная девушка:  
\- Господи, поднимайтесь скорее!  
Резким жестом она выбросила вперед руку, которую он, глубоко пораженный ее поведением, безропотно принял и поднялся на ноги. Ловкие руки немедленно развернули его так, что Сынхён оказался к ней спиной, после чего Мин-а опустилась позади него, торопливо приподнимая на нем пиджак.  
\- Уфф, слава Богу! - вырвался у нее облегченный вздох.  
Она выпустила из рук его пиджак и снова встала, а он повернулся к ней, в полном шоке от таких выходок.  
\- Прошу прощения, - увидев выражение его лица, Мин-а рассмеялась заливистым смехом - как будто кто-то позвонил в серебряный колокольчик. - Я должна была взглянуть, что с Вашими брюками. Сегодня у нас таких всего две пары, и вторую, то есть первую, - она смешно покрутила пальцами в воздухе, меняя пары местами, - Вы уже совершенно убили.  
\- Ох, я не знал. Простите. Впредь постараюсь быть осторожнее, - поклонился, смутившись, Сынхён.  
\- Не извиняйтесь! - соизволила отпустить ему этот маленький грех девушка. - И, кстати, если Вы не против, мы могли бы перейти на "ты". Я знаю, что Вы курите, и хотя сама не страдаю этой вредной привычкой, время от времени могла бы составлять Вам компанию. Я, знаете ли, заядлый пассивный курильщик.  
Она сама рассмеялась своей шутке, чем заставила улыбнуться его: он тоже отличался недостатком "сам шучу - сам смеюсь", и то, как легко, по всей видимости, относилась к этому небольшому пороку его собеседница, согрело ему душу.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Сынхён, с удовольствием улыбнувшись ей. - Я помню, что тебя зовут Мин-а, а мне, я думаю, представляться еще раз смысла не имеет.  
\- Ого! - его собеседница удивленно выгнула брови. - Ты запомнил, как меня зовут? Ну что ж, это хорошее начало, не так ли?  
Подбоченившись и посмотрев на него так, словно они только что заключили сделку и ударили по рукам, она стала похожа на капитана пиратов, и Сынхён подумал, что, порхая по площадке, маскируясь под крошечную фею, она все это время оставалась чем-то гораздо большим и куда более загадочным. От этой мысли у него в душе зародилась неясная тревога, приятно защекотавшая внутри. Он хотел ей что-нибудь ответить, но Мин-а не собиралась дожидаться его ответа, вновь обретя импульс и изменив направление движения на противоположное ему:  
\- Ладно, пойду погляжу, что там с детьми. Лично я думаю, что мы одели их слишком рано: за двадцать минут эта малышня может на себе всю одежду расхристать.  
Она махнула ему рукой и, словно подхваченный ветром лепесток, унеслась в гущу людей, оставив Сынхёна провожать себя взглядом и прислушиваться к тому, что она только что в нем зародила.  
В первое время Сынхён специально старался не слишком часто звать ее курить, чтобы не привлечь к ним лишнего внимания: сама Мин-а, сделав первый шаг, самоустранилась с поста ответственного за развитие их отношений. Поэтому пару недель они просто стояли иногда в курилке, и она развлекала его своими рассказами о работе: о том, как трудно сохранить презентабельный вид средневековых знатных женщин, когда современные женщины то и дело порываются то курить, то их тянет в туалет, куда их приходится сопровождать; о том, как рвутся и разъезжаются на самых интересных местах штаны на гоняющихся друг за дружкой киношных гангстерах; о том, как больше всего в своей жизни она провозилась над костюмом, который по сути своей представлял рваные лохмотья, однако на нескольких его сменах пришлось по трафарету перерисовывать пятна засохшей крови, не говоря уже о пыли и грязи, которые должны были быть нанесены на все смены поровну. В ответ он смеялся сам и смешил ее всякой ерундой, комментируя ее рассказы, вставляя в них реплики их участников или просто корча рожи. Если рядом с ними оказывался кто-то еще, они принимались обсуждать происходившее на съемках, вышучивая всех подряд и разыгрывая сценки из различных происшествий, так что скоро люди стали специально договариваться пойти курить вместе с ними, чтобы развлечься, а они превратились в пару местных комиков.  
Должно быть, этот статус - статус пары - и привел к тому, что незаметно они стали видеться чаще. Как-то раз, случайно встретившись на обеде, они уселись рядом и постепенно втянули весь стол в надолго затянувшийся разговор. После этого оба, входя на территорию наспех сооруженной при съемочной площадке обеденной зоны, невольно искали глазами друг друга, и то один, то другой спрашивал у присутствующих, не в курсе ли те, пообедал ли уже второй. Конечно, рано или поздно их спросили, почему они заранее не договариваются обедать вместе, раз все равно вечно ищут друг дружку, после чего они и в самом деле стали ходить на обед вдвоем, отчего порой то одному, то другой приходилось ждать, пока его или ее компаньон освободится.  
Так и получилось, что однажды, когда ждать пришлось Сынхёну, тот вызвался помочь Мин-а развесить "освободившуюся", как она ее называла, на сегодня одежду, которой набралась целая наваленная на столе гора, и они надолго остались наедине в том временном шатре, который воздвигли здесь в качестве склада для костюмов. Находясь на своей территории, Мин-а из феи превратилась в настоящую волшебницу, королеву полок и вешалок, гладильных досок, утюгов и непрозрачных карманов для костюмов, сквозь окошки в которых за ее перемещениями наблюдали вверенные ей вещи. Она торопилась, и потому мало обращала внимание на то, где находится и с кем. Отдавая команды Сынхёну, она материализовывалась из ниоткуда прямо перед ним и вручала ему очередную вешалку, жестами объясняя, куда ее отнести и между чем и чем повесить. В какой-то момент он - отчасти специально - никак не мог уяснить, куда она его направляет, и тогда Мин-а пришлось взять его за плечо, развернуть в нужную сторону и, наклонившись совсем близко к его щеке, пальцем указать точное направление. Из-за спешки она уже начинала кипятиться, и он ощутил, какая сильная у нее рука, как приятен исходящий от нее запах легких цветочных духов, какое тепло излучает ее стройное тело. В тот момент ему впервые захотелось коснуться ее в ответ.  
Сложно сказать, когда Сынхён впервые подумал о том, что между ним и Мин-а что-то может быть. Ему было с ней интересно - это верно, он бесспорно чувствовал симпатию к этой непосредственной молодой женщине, выпархивающей на вас из толпы, как маленькая фея, вылетающая из зарослей цветов. Она скрашивала его одиночество, когда ему так не хватало восторженного внимания Джиёна... Почему он не рассказал ей о Джиёне? Конечно, прежде всего потому, что об их отношениях вообще не следовало рассказывать. Но он мог бы как-нибудь дать ей понять, что у него кто-то есть. А значит, положа руку на сердце, не примешалось ли здесь его желание остаться для Мин-а свободным мужчиной, которого она могла бы завоевать? Ибо Сынхёну казалось, что он видит в ней это желание: добиться его и сделать своим - хотя бы ненадолго. Желание, полностью отвечавшее тому, которое она заронила ему в душу, поглядев на него, как пиратский капитан: он хотел попасть в приключение вместе с этой женщиной. И хотел тем больше, чем больше это приключение обещало стать любовным.  
Это отношение к ней странно повлияло на его поведение с Джиёном: рискнув задуматься о походе на сторону, Сынхён стал вести себя с тем еще нежнее и бережнее, словно бы осознав, что счастье и душевное спокойствие его партнера - это хрупкий сосуд, который он сжимает в своей руке и может легко раздавить при неловком с ним обращении. Разумеется, ему только казалось, что он это понял, и на самом деле он осознал все гораздо позже, когда было уже поздно, и ничего исправить было уже нельзя.  
Но сейчас мрак беспросветной ночи еще только ожидал его, надежно укрытый в глубине взгляда его возлюбленного, все еще преданно смотревшего на него и жадно ловившего любое его слово. Джиён еще никогда так не смеялся его шуткам, и в этом смехе, тоже несколько преувеличенном, как и у нее, Сынхёну слышались отзвуки серебристого смеха Мин-а. Тяжело перенося воздержание, на концертах Джиён звучал и звенел каждой своей клеткой, превращаясь в полноправный центр внимания зрителей, после чего приходил к нему в номер, где они оставались вдвоем и он щедро отдавал себя ему. Сынхён знал все о его теле, о его любимых ласках и фантазиях, и, сжимая Джиёна в обьятиях, не мог не думать о том, что ничего этого не знает о Мин-а, с которой проводил свои дни на съемочной площадке.  
Она стала для него женщиной дневного света, а Джиён превратился в мужчину ночи. И, заняв свои места на противоположных концах суточного цикла, они словно бы оказались надежно изолированными друг от друга: то, что он делал с Джиёном, не имело и не могло иметь никакого отношения к Мин-а, то, что он делал с Мин-а, - к Джиёну. То, что он вначале воспринимал как выбор, превратилось в альтернативу, оба направления которой, казалось, не имели никаких шансов когда-либо пересечься.  
Это был очень опасный образ мыслей, плоды которого не заставили себя ждать.  
Джиён снял и выпустил этот клип - "Этот мудак", в тексте которого наотрез отказался заменять единственное матерное слово, которое и в самом деле взяло на себя весь эмоциональный заряд песни, всю боль и негодование, которые лирический герой не может выразить никак иначе, чем глубоко про себя, хотя ему хочется выкрикнуть это громко и прямо подруге в ухо. Сынхён прекрасно помнил, для кого и о ком была написана эта песня, и стройная фигурка Кико ножом вонзилась в его совесть: именно ее не страдающего верностью ухажера так живо охарактеризовал в своей песне Джиён. Эта канитель между ними длилась уже третий год, и, слушая отчеты своего партнера о новых частях затянувшегося марлезонского балета, Сынхён неизменно ощущал свое моральное превосходство над Дон Жуаном Кико, с гордостью думая о том, что несмотря на другие свои недостатки, он никогда не выказывал в отношении Джиёна такого пренебрежения, которое из раза в раз прощала своему ловеласу та. И вот теперь, услышав о мужчине, который только забавляется с верящими ему женщинами, Сынхён вынужден был признать, что у него есть самый что ни на есть реальный повод узнать в нем себя.  
И вместо того чтобы вызвать раскаяние, его это взбесило: кто имел право заставлять его чувствовать вину за то, чего он не совершил?! За неимением иных объектов, он направил свое негодование на Джиёна: своей песней тот словно бы хотел приструнить его, связать по рукам и ногам именно в тот момент, когда Сынхён впервые за долгое время почувствовал собственную самостоятельность и более того - свободу.  
К тому же, для гнева у Сынхёна была еще одна причина - девушка, снявшаяся в клипе вместе с Джиёном.  
Дженни Ким была еще совсем девчонкой. Упертой и амбициозной, быстро все схватывавшей и ответственной, но все равно еще маленькой настолько, что ее день мог сделать листок с наклейками с какими-нибудь глупо лыбящимися разноцветными зверями. А Джиён был мастер на такие вещи: то он накупит в супермаркете за углом бутербродов, которые потом придет и поставит перед оголодавшими девочками, то принесет и поделится с ними ящиком витаминного сока, который прислали ему поклонницы, то купит и раздаст всем ручки или те же пресловутые наклейки, за которые зацепился взглядом в магазине, пока покупал себе новую флешку. Разумеется, для девочек он быстро стал светом в окошке: даже когда он критиковал их, его критика неизменно сопровождалась словами поддержки о том, что они очень старательные и лично он в них совершенно уверен.  
В общем, Сынхён подозревал, что крошка Дженни без памяти в него влюбилась, и то, что теперь Джиён пригласил ее в свой клип, наверняка стало для нее сродни получению таза Манны Небесной лично из рук Господа Бога. После того, как он увидел этот несчастный клип, Сынхёну даже думать не хотелось о том, как строилось теперь общение его партнера с крошкой Дженни, которая наверняка всем своим подружкам уже раструбила о том, каково ей было сниматься вместе с ним, и какой он там, и какой он сям, и какие у него уши, и как приятно, когда он тебя обнимает. Сынхён дошел даже до того, что попробовал выведать какие-то подробности у младшего по телефону, но тот то ли был, то ли строил из себя святую простоту, и отвечал, что все прошло хорошо, Дженни показала себя молодцом, и он рад, что в ней не ошибся, и что он ни сном ни духом не ведает, рассказывала ли она что-то о своих впечатлениях своим подружкам.  
И последнее, что глубоко задело Сынхёна в новом видео его партнера, было то, что тот попытался скопировать образ, который в прошлом был у него в совместном клипе с Гомми-нуной. Это была уже совершеннейшая наглость: нарядиться им и тереться на диване с этой Дженни, прекрасно зная, что та от него без ума. Во всяком случае, Сынхён представить себе не мог, чтобы Джиён, всегда такой внимательный, не приметил, какое впечатление производит на эту девушку. А значит, все было сделано им сознательно и специально...  
Иными словами, с тех пор, как поздней ночью он увидел этот клип, к утру Сынхён накрутил себя настолько, что единственным его желанием на протяжении съемок было напиться и забыться.  
Сложно было не заметить, что с ним что-то не так, поэтому не было ничего удивительного в том, что Мин-а тоже оказалась среди тех, кто спрашивал у него, что за муха его сегодня укусила. Она задала ему свой вопрос, стоя у него за спиной и привычным жестом одергивая на нем штаны, а когда поправляла на плечах пиджак, он поймал ее руку и повернулся к ней, крутанувшись на каблуках:  
\- Мин-а! - Девушка даже подпрыгнула от неожиданности, но руки не отняла. - Я знаю, что раньше никогда тебя никуда не приглашал, - он смешался, вспомнив, что это не так. - Хотя нет, приглашал - вместе обедать... Но это не то!  
Наверняка со стороны он выглядел, как идиот, но расположение и явное ожидание в ее глазах освободили его от мыслей об этом: она ждала, чтобы он сказал то, что собирался, и ради того, чтобы услышать это, готова была выслушать еще и не такую белиберду. Поэтому Сынхён перевел дыхание и постарался успокоиться, мысленно выстраивая фразу так, чтобы сразу ей все высказать:  
\- Я имею в виду, что если ты не против, мы могли бы провести этот вечер вместе, - и прежде, чем она что-то ответит, он пристально посмотрел ей в глаза и выложил свой главный козырь: - Мне так хорошо с тобой, а сегодня вечером мне отчаянно хочется, чтобы мне было хорошо.  
Мин-а даже порозовела, одновременно смущенная и польщенная такой прямотой. Отвела взгляд и улыбнулась, пожимая его руку и едва заметно кивая в ответ. От изящества этого жеста у него перехватило дыхание и захотелось немедленно ее поцеловать, так были удивительны эти исполненные непосредственности мелочи, которые то и дело мелькали в ее поведении.  
\- Спасибо! - шепнул он, наклоняясь к ней и будто бы случайно скользя губами по нежной щеке.  
В отличие от Джиёна, у которого имелась такая батарея благоухающих бутылок, что ее хватало, чтобы менять аромат по два раза в день семь дней в неделю, аромат ее духов всегда оставался одинаковым и уже прочно ассоциировался у него с ней и с ее близостью: ведь только тогда он мог его услышать. И теперь, когда он наполнил его ноздри, Сынхён не справился с собой и помедлил прежде чем отстраниться. Этих долей секунды хватило, чтобы Мин-а, удивленная и смутившаяся еще больше, повернула к нему лицо, и их губы встретились.  
Ее поцелуй оказался похожим на ее духи: сладкий и легкий, он не давал собой насытиться, и потому Сынхён долго не отпускал ее, прижав к себе стройное тело. Изгиб женской спины удивительно естественно ложился в руки, которые сверху накрыло шелком ее мягких волос. Узкая спина, восходящая к узким, красиво вылепленным плечам, тонкая талия и приятно широкие по сравнению с ней бедра. Он давно не держал в объятиях женское тело и теперь испытывал восторг от того, насколько то было создано для мужских объятий. Любое ее движение в его руках делало их близость еще теснее, заставляя его сердце бешено нестись в груди, стремясь навстречу ее столь же нетерпеливо рвущемуся к нему сердцу.  
Он полноты чувств (или от нехватки кислорода?) у него закружилась голова, и только тогда Сынхён отпустил свою пленницу, столь неожиданно для них обоих попавшую в силок.  
Глаза девушки были закрыты, она не торопилась отстраняться, и некоторое время он рассматривал ее запрокинутое к нему лицо. Длинные пушистые ресницы, слегка подкрашенные глаза, бархатистая кожа щек, оживленная разлившимся по ней румянцем, приоткрытые губы, из которых вырывалось дыхание, которое она старалась успокоить. Челка скользнула в сторону, открыв аккуратный чистый лоб с приятно мягкими стрелками бровей. Сынхён не удержался и провел по одной из них губами, заставляя девушку очнуться и открыть глаза.  
\- Ох, - выдохнула она и в нерешительности замолчала, не зная, куда смотреть.  
\- Сейчас бы кому-нибудь войти и заставить нас отпрыгнуть друг от друга, - заговорил тогда Сынхён, и собственный голос прозвучал для него словно бы со стороны. - Но никто не хочет помочь нам завершить эту сцену, поэтому придется справляться самим.  
Он улыбнулся ей, и она улыбнулась в ответ, благодарная ему за эту галантную попытку развеять неловкость.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнула Мин-а, выскальзывая из его рук, и, вновь уподобившись уносимому ветром лепестку, легко двинулась к выходу со склада костюмов, на котором они находились. - Тот, кто сегодня закончит раньше, найдет и подождет другого, окей?  
Он ответил, что окей, и в тот же миг она исчезла, скрывшись за дверью, но у него возникло такое ощущение, что это ее мираж растаял в воздухе без следа. Сынхёну явно не хватило одного этого поцелуя: те ощущения, которые он пережил сейчас, разбудили в нем голод желания, который не мог быть утолен всего лишь одним поцелуем, даже таким приятным, как тот, который он только что невольно у нее похитил.  
Несмотря на то, что он весь день подгонял тот момент, когда режиссер наконец объявит съемки на сегодня законченными, настоящее нетерпение Сынхён ощутил только в ресторанчике, куда они в итоге пришли: оказалось, что, заметив его состояние, кто-то предложил ей попробовать организовать где-нибудь посиделки, чтобы помочь ему развеяться, и она не смогла признаться, что Сынхён уже пригласил куда-то ее одну. Он даже не успел почувствовать раздражение, настолько приятно было ему выслушать ее оправдания: тихо шелестящим среди запаха ее духов шепотом на ушко, когда они ненадолго отстали (она придержала его, слегка сжав его локоть своими сильными пальцами) от остальных по пути в ресторанчик. К тому же, вместе с оправданиями он получил от нее намек на то, что она тоже рассчитывает на продолжение этого вечера только вдвоем, что еще больше подстегнуло его желание: на то время, что им предстоит провести в кругу коллег по съемкам, они превращались в заговорщиков, собирающихся сбежать от тех в первый же представившийся им благоприятный момент.  
За столом Мин-а была такой же, как всегда, и все же он подмечал (или ему казалось, что подмечает?) в ее поведении некие смутные намеки, предназначенные только для него. Порой их взгляды, как бы случайно, встречались, и тогда она словно бы не отпускала его, даря ему улыбку, слегка краснея или быстро подмигивая. Или незаметно дожидалась, пока в ответ на чей-то тост он тоже поднимет свой бокал, чтобы отпить одновременно с ним. В неярком теплом свете, заливавшем зал ресторанчика, улица за окнами которого с каждой минутой становилась все более густо-синей, вились клубы табачного дыма, среди которых блеск ее глаз приобретал какую-то нереальность и казался еще более манящим.  
Увлеченный наблюдением за ней, Сынхён напился очень быстро и смутно помнил, как они оставили свою компанию, в итоге выйдя из ресторанчика в сгустившуюся черноту ночи. Горящие на улице фонари только усиливали ощущение воцарившейся повсюду темноты, которая великодушно позволяла им прочертить вокруг себя небольшие круги света, сразу же за границей которой сложила свои мягкие лапы.  
Сынхён совершенно не помнил, кто из них поймал машину и как им это удалось. Его следующим воспоминанием был поцелуй в машине. Мин-а была так близко, что аромат ее духов, столь приятный и свежий после запахов табака и алкоголя, царивших в зале ресторанчика, несколько отрезвил его, и Сынхён обнаружил, что крепко сжимает девушку в объятии, жадно терзая ее губы, свободной рукой пытаясь проникнуть ей под одежду. Он немедленно сбавил напор и отстранился, беспокоясь, не напугал ли ее своим рвением, но Мин-а неожиданно улыбнулась - ее зубы блеснули между сделавшимися яркими губами, отразив горевший в салоне тусклый свет, - и снова притянула его к себе, на этот раз впиваясь в его губы с не меньшей жадностью, чем та, с которой мгновение назад он приникал к ней.


	2. Мужчина С Большой Буквы "МУ" Часть II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Секс, только секс и ничего кроме старого доброго гетеросексуального секса.

Это было сумасшествием: целоваться с таким бесстыдством прямо в машине у незнакомого человека, но Сынхёну было все равно. Любое безумство казалось естественным и закономерным в сильных руках этой женщины, чья страсть ни в чем не уступала его собственной.  
Когда они с трудом выбрались из машины, одежда на обоих оказалась частично расстегнутой, и прежде чем войти в здание отеля, им пришлось нырнуть в темноту между фонарями и привести себя в порядок, чтобы никого не шокировать, когда они войдут внутрь. Те несколько минут, что они потратили, пересекая холл, дожидаясь лифта и поднимаясь в нем на нужный этаж, превратились для Сынхёна в настоящую пытку, так сильно хотелось ему поскорее вернуться к тому, чем они занимались на заднем сиденье. Мин-а тоже с трудом заставляла себя держаться от него на приличном расстоянии, то и дело бросая на Сынхёна полные желания взгляды, пока, стоя к ним спиной, швейцар всеми силами старался раствориться в воздухе.  
Выйдя из лифта, они чуть ли не бегом бросились к номеру. Одной рукой схватив за руку Мин-а, увлекая ее за собой, другой Сынхён торопился достать из брюк карточку. Он едва вытащил ее, когда они оказались перед дверью. Быстрым движением Сынхён скользнул карточкой по щели в электронном замке. Индикатор желтого цвета сменился на зеленый, и они вместе, едва ли не в четыре руки, распахнули дверь и нырнули в темноту холла номера Сынхёна.  
Им не нужен был свет, когда оба потянулись друг к другу, встречаясь губами. Руки вновь отправились на поиск и борьбу с пуговицами и застежками, и так как вечера стояли теплые, скоро уже почти ничего не мешало им беспрепятственно касаться друг друга. Пока ее руки исследовали рельеф его обнаженного торса, шелк ее бюстгальтера скользнул ему в ладонь, когда Сынхён подхватил снизу мягкую упругую грудь.  
\- Я хочу видеть тебя, - шепнул он ей в губы, едва отрываясь от них, чтобы это произнести.  
Ее вздох смешался со стоном: его шепот был сейчас чем-то, что она уже едва могла вынести. Вместо ответа он получил кивок, который скорее почувствовал, чем увидел в обнимавшей их темноте.  
Продолжая целовать ее, Сынхён двинулся к двери в спальню. Здесь находилось окно, сквозь которое в комнату проникал призрачный ночной свет, темно-синими чернилами набросавший очертания дремлющих здесь предметов. Обойдя постель, Сынхён сел на нее со стороны окна, привлекая Мин-а к себе на колени.  
На ней оставалось только белье. Красивый шелковый комплект, отделанный кружевом, чуть светлее ее загорелой кожи. Она оседлала его, оплетая руками шею и начиная покрывать поцелуями лицо, требовательно поворачивая и наклоняя его в разные стороны. Легкий аромат цветочных духов, в котором теперь сквозил ее собственный запах, волной захлестнул его, и Сынхён подумал, что захлебнуться в этом благоухающем потоке - это самая завидная смерть из всех, что только можно себе представить.  
Его руки скользнули по ее спине, нажимая на нее и заставляя Мин-а оторваться от его лица и выгнуться, открывая его поцелуям свою грудь. Ловко справившись с застежкой, большими пальцами он спустил с ее узких плеч бретельки, ведя остальными по бархатистой коже спины, едва прикасаясь к ней, и медленно снял бюстгальтер, целуя каждый сантиметр открывающейся под ним кожи до тех пор, пока не достиг сосков. На них Сынхён надолго задержался, наслаждаясь их твердостью и длиной. Мин-а держалась за него, обняв руками за плечи, и потому он мог гладить ее груди, подхватывая их снизу, ощущая их упругость и объем. Ей нравились эти ласки: несмотря на свою жадность, Сынхён оставался осторожным, и его прикосновения смешались для нее с его шепотом - едва слышным, но пробирающим до самого нутра.  
\- Сынхён, прошу тебя... - прошептала она, когда вызванное желанием напряжение стало уже невозможно выносить.  
Он оторвался от ее груди и улыбнулся, в последний раз приласкав большими пальцами соски. Глядя ему в глаза, Мин-а приподнялась на нем, кладя его руки себе на бедра, без лишних слов предлагая избавиться от последней преграды на пути внутрь себя.  
Не пошевелившись, Сынхён продолжал молча улыбаться. Он был похож на притаившегося в темноте хищного зверя, жадно вдыхающего запах своей жертвы и столь уверенного в собственных шансах, что он не спешит броситься на нее. Утомительное выслеживание и последовавшее за ним напряженное выжидание сменились заслуженным торжеством: его трофей находился у него в руках, и теперь можно было оттянуть кульминацию, чтобы удовольствие от насыщения было большим. На мгновение ей даже стало страшно от того, что ее ждет, но, заметив мелькнувший в ее глазах страх, Сынхён нехотя снова сделался человеком.  
И, будто компенсируя ту небольшую задержку, которую он себе позволил, Сынхён неожиданно обрушился спиной на постель, заставляя ее упасть на себя сверху. Пока Мин-а справлялась с ориентацией и искала себе опору, он легко стянул с нее трусики, вслед за чем избавился от собственных трусов, рукой поправляя свой орган так, чтобы тот требовательно ткнулся своим концом в ее нижние губы.  
\- У тебя есть что-нибудь? - спросила она, поднимаясь на его груди и убирая упавшие на лицо волосы.  
\- Конечно, - кивнул он, снова плотоядно улыбнувшись. - Не думай, что я звал тебя сюда только для того, чтобы в самом разгаре событий броситься в магазин за презервативами.  
Теперь, когда он был распростерт на постели под ней, эта улыбка уже не произвела на нее такого пугающего впечатления, и Мин-а улыбнулась в ответ, двигаясь так, чтобы контакт внизу между ними стал еще более ощутимым:  
\- Тогда доставай скорей. Я не знаю, как ты, а я уже вся готова вскипеть.  
Сынхёну пришлось выбраться из-под нее и выйти в холл номера, откуда он возвратился со своими брюками, извлекая из них несколько запечатанных презервативов и тюбик, увидев который, Мин-а, успевшая за это время передвинуться на постели и с удовольствием на ней раскинуться, с недоумевающим видом села.  
\- Это что у тебя? Конский возбудитель? - Она вытянула руку, пальцем нацелившись на то, без чего он почти не мыслил свою половую жизнь с Джиёном. - Если так, то уверяю тебя...  
\- О Господи! - Воскликнул он, только сейчас осознав смазку в самом деле излишней. - Это смазка. Прости: я что-то не подумал и купил ее.  
Ему даже не пришло в голову, как необычно для нее это может прозвучать, и пока надевал презерватив, Сынхён не видел, как несколько секунд Мин-а с сомнением хмурилась, глядя на него.  
Так или иначе, вскоре эпизод был забыт. Облачившись во все необходимое, Сынхён потянулся к ней и снова стал целовать, после чего опустился у нее между ног, пробуя ее на вкус и убеждаясь в том, что со смазкой он и в самом деле ошибся: Мин-а была готова не хуже его самого.  
Входя в нее, он удивился тому, насколько легче это было с женщиной: казалось, что ее орган сам направляет и заглатывает его, не говоря уже о том, что двигаться внутри было гораздо легче, а сокращения стенок (прости меня, Господи!) вокруг его органа создавало необычайно приятные ощущения, каких он давно не испытывал. Она лежала на спине в его объятиях, такая тонкая и хрупкая и при этом остававшаяся все такой же сильной: ее ноги сомкнулись вокруг него, а цепкие руки тянули к себе, понуждая двигаться все быстрей и интенсивней. Ни малейшего следа боли не отразилось на ее красивом, покрывшемся румянцем лице, пока он проникал внутрь, находился и двигался там. Напротив: Мин-а продолжала просить все большего, изгибаясь так, чтобы каждое движение погружало его глубже.  
От переполнявших его ощущений Сынхён не помнил, как кончил, отключившись сразу после того, как женщина под ним, мучительно приглушая себя, прерывисто застонала, и этот стон был больше похож на полный удовольствия всхлип. После этого он пришел в себя только когда получил хорошую пощечину:  
\- Эй, ты чего это? Сынхён?  
Взволнованная, Мин-а сидела на постели, наклонившись к нему. Сочившийся из окна свет заливал ее фигуру синим, густым цветом синих чернил обрисовав нежные очертания грудей, и Сынхён поймал ее за руку, притягивая к себе и губами приникая к соску.  
Склонившись над ним, Мин-а целовала его волосы, удерживая себя на одной руке, второй поглаживая его ухо и щеку, и Сынхён удивлялся тому, насколько глубокое расслабление охватывает его среди этих ласк. Ртом продолжая ласкать ее груди, он провел рукой по ее животу, и осторожно скользнул между ее нижних губ, теплых и набухших от желания, мягко впустивших его внутрь. Мин-а приглушенно застонала, откликаясь на движение его пальцев у себя внутри и выгибаясь так, чтобы он смог проникнуть глубже. Однако этого ей показалось мало, и тогда она отстранилась, поднимаясь на нем так, что его руке легче стало ласкать ее. Сынхён поднялся вслед за ней и сел, делая свои движения у нее внутри все более уверенными, пока Мин-а наклонилась, целуя его в губы, роняя между ними руку и отвечая на его ласку, охватывая рукой его член. Презерватив она когда-то успела снять и теперь гладила его обнаженную кожу, растягивавшуюся под ее прикосновениями от идущего изнутри давления.  
Вскоре они слились снова, и она осталась сверху, после чего он овладел ей еще раз, снова сменив позицию, и только после третьего захода оба насытились настолько, что смогли заставить себя сделать перерыв.  
Довольная и расслабленная, уставшая от любви, Мин-а завернулась в тонкое одеяло, которым была застелена кровать, а он отправился искать для нее что-нибудь подходящее: ей хотелось выпить и немного потанцевать. Сынхёну пришлось включить свет, и глядя на теплые цвета, которые приобрели ее кожа и волосы, он пожалел, что не сделал этого раньше: эта женщина была так прекрасна, что заниматься с ней любовью следовало только на свету, не упуская ни одной детали, следя за каждым ее движением. Даже теперь, когда одеяло, тесно облегая, оплело ее фигуру, он живо видел под ним каждый сочный изгиб, который до того ощущал в своих руках. Сынхён подумал, что с удовольствием выпьет с ней за компанию, хотя на самом деле ее близость и красота пьянит его не хуже самых крепких напитков.  
В итоге он предложил ей одну из своих рубашек. В голове мимолетно пронеслось, насколько соблазнительным выглядел, танцуя в них, Джиён, и потому ему стало любопытно, какой эффект получится, если облачить во что-то подобное ее прекрасное тело.  
Когда Мин-а выскользнула из постели, впервые четко показываясь перед ним в своей наготе, Сынхёну потребовалось немалого труда, чтобы взять себя в руки и не опрокинуть ее обратно. Оказавшись на свету, ее фигура обрела больший объем, покрытая легким слоем пота, кожа мягко блестела, взлохмаченные страстью волосы каскадом рассыпались по плечам, норовя дотянуться и погладить красивой формы груди, а легкое смущение, которое она явно испытывала, добавило ее виду совершенно невыносимого очарования.  
Только стремительность, с которой Мин-а нырнула в его рубашку, спасла положение, и они наконец перебрались во вторую комнату номера, которая совмещала в себе сразу кухню и гостиную и имела выходивший во двор отеля балкон. Извинившись, Мин-а удалилась в ванную, оставив Сынхёна позаботиться о музыке в ожидании своей очереди, и он, все еще представляя перед собой манящие изгибы ее обнаженного тела и вспоминая тепло и влажность у нее внутри, принялся включать привезенный с собой ноутбук.  
Успев обзавестись презервативами, Сынхён не озаботился заранее музыкальным сопровождением на тот случай, если они все-таки останутся у него на ночь вдвоем, и потому все то время, что Мин-а находилась в ванной, потратил на составление плейлиста, который показался бы ему приличествующим случаю. Ему были известны названия и имена исполнителей некоторых песен, которые нравились Мин-а, и, убедившись, что это не забойный рок или слишком бойкие танцевальные мелодии, он добавил их в плейлист, желая сделать ей приятное. И все же, вернувшись и блестя наскоро высушенными полотенцем мокрыми волосами, Мин-а первым делом потребовала включить ей Gangnam Style. Сынхён даже рассмеялся, в ответ на что она норовисто тряхнула головой, взмахнув локонами, отяжелевшими от оставшейся на них влаги, и заявила, что в этой песне тоже есть романтика не хуже, чем у И Румы с его заунывным роялем. Ему оставалось только предложить ей составить для себя плейлист самой - лично у него не было никаких пожеланий: он с удовольствием послушает все что угодно, особенно если она будет танцевать, а он сможет насладиться этим зрелищем, расположившись с бокалом вина на диване. Мин-а пообещала, что обязательно заставит его станцевать с собой хотя бы раз, в ответ на что он только улыбнулся и вышел, отправившись в ванную.  
И только там вспомнил, что так и не предложил ей выпить. Тем не менее, он бы и без этого повода поторопился вернуться к ней, настолько расточительным казалось ему тратить драгоценные минуты, которые он может провести, глядя на нее: стоило признать, что в мужской рубашке Мин-а выглядела чрезвычайно эффектно.  
Торопливо вытираясь и стараясь привести в порядок волосы перед зеркалом, Сынхён ненадолго замер, поймав выскользнувший из-за стекла собственный взгляд. Что-то неприятное смутно зашевелилось внутри, рождая смутное предчувствие чего-то нехорошего. Но он по-прежнему был пьян - тем больше, чем больше упивался своей женщиной, - и потому не дал себе труда прислушаться к этому шевелению, возвращая на крючок мокрое полотенце (оно было единственным большим, а значит Мин-а пользовалась им же) и выходя из ванной.  
Возвратившись в комнату, он даже замер на входе, очарованный зрелищем: под какую-то мелодичную песню, которой он не знал, Мин-а медленно танцевала в центре комнаты, беззвучно подпевая исполнявшей ее певице. Зацелованные им губы двигались, пропуская через себя чужие слова о потерянном счастье, глаза были закрыты, волосы, которые они оба взлохматили, предаваясь страсти, все еще не до конца высохли после душа и тяжелыми прядями обрамляли лишенное косметики лицо. Он заставил себя оторваться от нее только после того, как перевел взгляд с этого прекрасного лица на свою рубашку. Направился к бару, вытащил оттуда бутылку красного вина, снял с расположенной рядом полки два бокала и принялся открывать бутылку.  
Услышав раздающиеся в комнате посторонние звуки, Мин-а открыла глаза и вернулась к нему - именно таким было его ощущение, когда, окончив свой беззвучный концерт, они подошла к тому месту, где он стоял, и, опустив ладонь ему на плечо, потянулась к нему и поцеловала в щеку, удивительно мягко и нежно. Сынхён с удивлением посмотрел на нее, и тогда Мин-а улыбнулась:  
\- Просто мне очень хорошо с тобой. Хочу, чтобы ты это знал.  
Отставив бутылку, он обнял ее и притянул к себе, приникая к ее губам. Из динамиков неслась мелодия без слов, и Сынхён попробовал усадить Мин-а на тот столик, где стояли приготовленные им бокалы и откупоренное вино, но она ловко выкрутилась из его рук, рассмеявшись тихим мелодичным смехом:  
\- Нет-нет! Мы еще не выпили, и я хочу потанцевать.  
Он не успел протянуть к ней руку, как ее уже унесло обратно в центр комнаты, где она отдалась во власть звучавшей из динамиков мелодии, вновь закрывая глаза.  
В итоге Сынхён и в самом деле потанцевал с ней: когда он подошел, чтобы вручить ей ее бокал, Мин-а ловко ухватилась за него и не пожелала отпускать до тех пор, пока композиция не закончится. Впрочем, Сынхён и сам не так чтобы рвался от нее вырваться. У них оставалось свободными всего по одной руке, которыми они обняли друг друга, чокнулись бокалами, которые держали в других руках, выпили, отвернувшись каждый в свою сторону, чтобы не стукнуться ножками бокалов, после чего Мин-а прислонилась щекой к его груди. Странная манера танцевать медленные танцы, бессмысленно переминаясь с ноги на ногу, всегда раздражала Сынхёна, но сейчас он впервые оценил ее плюсы: если закрывал глаза, он мог представить себе, что они лежат в постели и отдыхают перед тем, как снова стать единым целым. Он даже немного расстроился, когда композиция, под которую они танцевали, закончилась, и Мин-а честно отпустила его. Она словно бы и в самом деле полежала в постели и отдохнула, потому что в следующий же миг оказалась у ноутбука, включая песню, которую ему странно было услышать – их собственную EGO со специальной версии последнего мини-альбома.  
В ответ на его удивленный взгляд, Мин-а улыбнулась:  
\- Что тебя смущает? Я ее очень люблю.  
Она приблизилась к нему и осторожно забрала у него из руки бокал.  
\- Мне кажется, что это очень подходящая песня для занятий любовью, - зашептала она, вернувшись к нему после того, как поставила его бокал на стол рядом со своим, и оплела его шею руками.  
Мелодия была медленной, но пульсировавший в ней бит сделал свое дело, и скоро они уже страстно целовались на диване. Она распахнула на нем халат и уселась сверху, оказавшись ровно над его промежностью и чувствуя, как постепенно оживает его орган. Сынхён расстегнул на ней свою рубашку – не до конца, а только так, чтобы спустить ее с плеч и добраться до груди, которую ласкал руками, пока их языки танцевали друг с другом. Вдруг Мин-а отстранилась от него и поднялась с дивана. Он недовольно зарычал, снова становясь похожим на хищного зверя, но в следующее же мгновение она опустилась перед ним на колени и взяла его в рот. Как раз в этот момент темп мелодии ускорился, и Сынхён со вздохом запрокинул голову на спинку дивана, настолько умелым оказался ее рот. Мин-а сама положила его руку себе на затылок, предлагая управлять собой, и он почти не жалел ее, заставив заглатывать себя так глубоко, как она только могла. Он чувствовал, что ей это нравится, с закрытыми глазами ощущал, насколько жадно ей его хочется.  
Поняв, что находится почти на пределе, Сынхён мягко остановил ее и вытащил свой член у нее изо рта, после чего помог ей подняться. Улыбнувшись ему так, как, должно быть, сладострастные сирены из легенд улыбались морякам, Мин-а исчезла в спальне, откуда вскоре вернулась с презервативом, который уже вытаскивала из упаковки. Сама надела его на него, вновь уселась сверху, и, дождавшись, пока он поможет ей, взяв свой орган в руку и направив в нее, медленно опустилась на него сверху.  
Он снова оказался глубоко в ней, ощущая, насколько легче дается ему здесь движение, и получая от нее подпитку, когда внутри у нее что-то его сжимало. Положив руки ему на плечи, Мин-а двигалась сама, несмотря на темп и амплитуду явно не ощущая ни малейшей боли – только подстегивавшее ее желание. Ее кожа покрылась потом, приобретя чарующее мерцание, в глазах пылало жаркое пламя страсти, губы распахнулись, выпуская стоны и вздохи. С которыми смешалось его собственное участившееся дыхание, пока он, положив руки ей на талию, помогал Мин-а двигаться на себе, поддерживая темп.  
Сложно было сказать, кто из них выполнял какую роль, настолько слито и органично оба вели друг друга к вершине блаженства, и Сынхён не мог не подумать о том, что вот, значит, как это должно быть, когда все происходит естественно. Они настолько тесно слились друг с другом, что даже кончили одновременно – впервые за эту ночь, после чего Сынхён обессиленно откинулся на спину дивана, притягивая Мин-а к себе на грудь.  
Но та не стала расслабляться, пролежав с ним так всего пару минут. После чего выскользнула из его объятий и поднялась, осторожно давая его члену выскользнуть из себя. Не застегивая на себе рубашку, она направилась в ванную, возвратившись откуда, выглядела ничуть не утомленной, а, напротив, полной энергии.  
Бегло поцеловав его на ходу и вернув ему его бокал с вином, Мин-а унеслась к столу, на котором стоял его ноутбук, и включила заводную танцевальную песенку - GDM, которая вызвала у Сынхёна улыбку.  
Сынхён же, избавившись от презерватива, остался сидеть на диване – лишь только запахнул и завязал на себе халат. И за неимением лучшего занятия быстро опустошил свой бокал. За которым последовал второй, потом третий, и вот уже комната у него перед глазами принялась танцевать вместе с приведенной им сюда женщиной, и он сам не заметил, как уснул.


	3. Мужчина С Большой Буквы "МУ" Часть III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Согласно Крылову, мудак – это человек, который не понимает, что делает. Делать может, а что именно делает, зачем, и к чему его действия ведут – в упор не видит. (src: Lurkmore)

На следующее утро он проснулся от будильника. Сейчас, пока съемки проходили во второй половине дня и по вечерам, он ставил себе будильник на десять, чтобы к двенадцати успевать приехать на съемочную площадку. Он специально привез из дома свой ненавистный будильник, чтобы выключить который, нужно было не только дотянуться до него, но взять в руки и повернуть с обратной стороны правильный рычажок. Сам будильник был довольно большим и увесистым, и потому пока ему приходилось проделывать все это, не проснуться было решительно невозможно. Однако в таких поездках, где он жил самостоятельно, эта адская машина, чудом остававшаяся невредимой на протяжении вот уже нескольких лет, была для всегда тяжело просыпавшегося Сынхёна попросту незаменимой.  
С трудом собрав свои останки с дивана, на котором, как он с удивлением отметил, он провел остаток этой ночи, заботливо укрытый теплым пледом, Сынхён поплелся в спальню, отыскал там пытавшее его орудие, произвел с ним необходимые манипуляции и вернулся обратно в гостиную, смутно припоминая, что вчера здесь была живая женщина.  
Как оказалось, живая женщина по-прежнему оставалась здесь. Услышав истошный звон будильника, она оторвалась от того, чем занималась в той части комнаты, где столом-островом была отгорожена небольшая кухонька, и с интересом следила за тем, как Сынхён медленно возвращается к жизни. Его вид когда он появился в комнате, разделавшись с будильником, вызвал у нее смех:  
\- Господи, Сынхён! Ты выглядишь ужасно! По тебе будто бульдозером проехались.  
Он легко мог себе это представить, о чем ей и сообщил. На Мин-а была ее вчерашняя одежда, волосы вымыты и аккуратно причесаны, но лицо по-прежнему оставалось без косметики, отчего она выглядела удивительно свежей - тем удивительнее, учитывая, сколько они вчера выпили. Должно быть, она пила меньше...  
Размышляя над этой сложной проблемой, Сынхён приковылял в кухню и опустился на стул у стола-острова. Он как раз хотел спросить, не нашла ли она где-нибудь чего-нибудь, что можно было бы употребить в пищу, когда Мин-а неожиданно совершила настоящее чудо: поставила перед ним полную тарелку дымящегося паром хэджангуга. С трудом найдя слова, чтобы выразить ей свою благодарность, Сынхён торопливо приступил к острому супу, едва обратив внимание на брошенную ей фразу о том, что в ее интересах как можно быстрее привести его в мыслящее состояние, так как она хочет с ним серьезно поговорить.  
Пока он ел, она домыла и убрала за собой посуду, бегло просмотрела содержимое холодильника, время от времени что-то вытаскивая, с подозрением осматривая и порой даже обнюхивая. Кое-что выбросила, после чего открыла дверцу бара и под его удивленным взглядом выудила оттуда четвертушку виски и колу. Плеснула себе на дно стакана, разбавила колой, открыла морозильное отделение холодильника, выдвинула оттуда отчаянно скрипевший от скопившегося на нем льда ящик, где нашла остатки льда, количество которого, судя по выражению ее лица, не вызвало у нее одобрения. Бросила пару кусков в стакан и слегка поболтала их там, глядя, как они с треском раскалываются.  
\- Мин-а, - как это всегда бывало, когда он ел хэджангуг, Сынхён не заметил, в какой именно момент его оставило похмелье, - что-нибудь не так? Зачем с утра ты мешаешь себе виски?  
Со вздохом она повернулась к нему, прислоняясь к разделочному столу, рядом с которым стояла.  
\- Почему ты не сказал мне, что у тебя кто-то есть?  
Этот вопрос подействовал на него практически как пулевое ранение. Сынхён беззвучно смотрел на нее, ощущая себя оседающим вниз по стене трупом. Мин-а покивала самой себе, взяла со стола позади себя бокал и сделала хороший глоток, прикусывая губы так, словно готова заплакать.  
\- Как ты узнала? - наконец выжал из себя он, и его голос прозвучал как раз так слабо и хрипло, как следовало, убеждая ее в том, насколько она в нем ошиблась.  
\- Ты пару раз назвал меня другим именем, - она помолчала. - Когда отключался перед тем, как кончить, и не контролировал себя. Сначала я подумала, что имя женское, но потом...  
Оторвавшись от разделочного стола, она сходила в комнату принесла пачку сигарет, которые он вчера курил, вытащила одну, прикурила и затянулась - глубоко и нервно. Он впервые видел, как Мин-а курит, и отчего-то это произвело на него тягостное впечатление едва ли не физической боли.  
\- Потом, - продолжила она, - когда я уже собиралась выключить твой ноут и пойти спать, - ты в это время уже уснул на диване, и я уложила тебя поудобнее и накрыла пледом, - на рабочем столе вдруг выскочило какое-то окошко, и я прочитала, что там написано, чтобы решить, опасно это или нет.  
Мин-а вновь взяла в руку свой стакан, из которого сделала новый глоток и затянулась сигаретой.  
\- Хм... Опасно... – ее губы изогнулись в горькой усмешке. - Это оказалось опаснее, чем я предполагала...  
\- Что он написал? - наконец смог произнести Сынхён, в волнении поднимаясь со своего места.  
\- Можешь пойти и прочитать, - рукой, в которой держала стакан, она махнула в сторону комнаты, - я не стала даже сворачивать его. Надеялась, что ты увидишь и объяснишь мне что-нибудь.  
Пока она договаривала, Сынхён был уже у стола, где стоял ноутбук. Пошевелил мышью, дождался, пока загорится экран, и нажал на значок активной учетной записи. Посреди рабочего стола красовалось то, о чем она говорила, - окно мессенджера. Он так привык быть всегда один, едва ли получая по нему сообщения, что не подумал, что тот запускается автоматически при загрузке операционной системы, и потому не выключил его.  
В значительной мере перемеженное графическими способами передачи настроения, которые так любил Джиён, сообщение гласило: "Оппа! Скорее всего, ты уже спишь. Это правильно: тебе нужно беречь себя и отдыхать. Зато завтра мой оппа проснется и увидит сообщение от своего малыша! Мы с тобой два дня не говорили, и я уже очень скучаю. Милый оппа, ты не представляешь, как мне тебя не хватает. Твой малыш весь день работает... У нас тут снова возникли проблемы, но сейчас, кажется, все разрешилось - каким образом и что вообще случилось, я тебе по телефону расскажу. Так вот. Я весь день работаю, но все равно уверяю тебя: не бывает такой минуты, когда бы я не думал о тебе. Надеюсь, что у тебя все хорошо. Пожалуйста, позвони мне и скажи, что все в порядке! Я люблю тебя, оппа! Скучаю, хочу и люблю! Я всегда твой, всегда-всегда-всегда!!!"  
У Сынхёна защемило сердце, и он не смог подняться, настолько остро его пронзило осознание того, что он натворил. Неприятное предчувствие чего-то страшного, пошевелившееся в нем вчера, пока он был в ванной, полностью оправдалось, и теперь Сынхён бы в тупике: он не знал, о чем он думал все это время, играя одновременно с двумя партнерами. Только сейчас, сидя перед этим наивным, брызжущим эмоциями сообщением, он понял, что не сможет их совместить. Ему только казалось, что женщина дневного света и мужчина ночи никогда не пересекутся друг с другом, но вот он привел женщину в ночь, а его мужчина тем временем выскользнул из темноты и вышел на дневной свет. И оказалось, что, сместившись таким образом, они не могут присутствовать в его жизни одновременно.  
Ему придется от кого-то отказаться – иного выхода нет. Стоило ему подумать об этом, как Сынхён ощутил горечь потери, особенно сильную от того, что ему еще только предстоял этот мучительный выбор.  
Мин-а тем временем тоже подошла к столу и тихо заговорила, встав с ним рядом и глядя на экран ноутбука:  
\- Мне бы следовало догадаться, вспомнив про то, как ты принес эту смазку, - она усмехнулась. - Но я была слишком пьяная и как-то не связала это и имя между собой. А потом прочла это сообщение и решила проверить. Поглядеть, как он ведет себя с тобой, - не в силах сдерживать захлестывающие ее чувства, Мин-а начала ходить туда-сюда по комнате. – Я нашла и посмотрела несколько видеороликов этого и прошлого года, и...  
Она остановилась и развернулась, посмотрев ему в лицо:  
\- Господи, как же он смотрит на тебя, Сынхён!  
Всплеснула руками и только тут заметила, что в стакане у нее еще осталась жидкость, которую она рискует расплескать. Залпом допила ее и, затянувшись сигаретой, от которой почти ничего уже не осталось, продолжила:  
\- Я уже не помню, когда сама в последний раз так смотрела на мужчину. Он влюблен в тебя без памяти! Даже сомневаться не приходится - это видно. Знаешь, как моя мама говорила о тех, кто кого-то очень любит? "Он для нее, как свет в окошке". Так вот ты для него - как раз и есть такой свет о окошке. Как будто твой Джиён - это запоздалый путник, который бредет в темноте ночи - уставший, целеустремленный, сосредоточенный. Он проголодался и с волнением думает о ночлеге. И вдруг видит перед собой теплый огонек, который обещает ему пищу, отдых и кров. И прямо весь загорается изнутри, исполняясь самых радужных надежд.  
Она снова всплеснула руками, изображая эту вспышку, и вдруг уронила руки вдоль тела, и те безвольно повисли вдоль ее стройной фигуры.  
\- Как ты мог с ним так поступить, Сынхён? Как мог втянуть меня в это?  
Это был крик исполнившейся боли души, все еще вибрировавший в воздухе, когда Мин-а без сил опустилась на диван и вновь заговорила, пытаясь сдержать подступающие слезы:  
\- Почему ты не оставил мне выбора? Знай я, что у тебя кто-то есть, я бы могла подумать о нем и отказаться. А так... Ты втащил и впихнул меня между вами, а я даже не знала, что за моей спиной кто-то есть. Господи, - она всхлипнула, пряча лицо в ладонях (стакан с потушенным и брошенным ей туда окурком она когда-то успела поставить на пол у своих ног), - мне его так жалко! Видит Бог: по своей воле я бы ни за что, ни за что не оказалась на том месте, где нахожусь теперь!  
И она заплакала, тихо и сдавленно, качая головой, как будто пыталась отрицать ту ситуацию, в которую попала, а Сынхён продолжал сидеть перед ноутбуком, в каком-то оцепенении прислушиваясь у ее слезам. Наконец он пошевелился: то прекрасное, что вчера случилось между ними, не могло, не имело права завершиться такой ужасной сценой. Мин-а должна знать... Уже подойдя и опустившись перед ней на колени, Сынхён остановился: а что, собственно, она должна знать? Что очень нравится ему? Что он потерял от нее голову настолько, что забыл о своем партнере и скрыл от нее тот факт, что он у него имеется? Что он обманул их обоих, потому что хотел - безумно хотел! - оказаться с ней в постели?  
Вместо того чтобы попытаться успокоить ее, он заплакал сам. От бессилия что-то исправить и капризного детского желания получить сразу обе игрушки, когда из них ему причиталась только одна. Да, одно его желание сбылось, и эта женщина провела с ним полную безумной страсти ночь. Но теперь, когда наступил день, он должен был от нее отказаться. Потому что несмотря на все свои ошибки и порой охватывавшие его эгоистичные желания, Сынхён всегда знал, без чего он никак не сможет жить. Он слишком долго позволил себе испытывать по отношению к Джиёну раздражение - и вот к чему это привело. Но теперь настала пора возвращаться. Возвращаться к тому единственному, кому он принадлежал и без кого не мыслил своей жизни - пусть даже порой ему самому было сложно в это поверить.  
Он должен был как-то изложить все это Мин-а, и уже накрыл закрывавшие ее лицо руки своими, собираясь опустить их и заговорить с ней, но тут она сама отняла их от лица и сжала его кисти своими сильными руками:  
\- Знаешь, с какой-то стороны, это даже хорошо, что нам с тобой не придется решать, будем ли мы это продолжать или нет, - на ее заплаканном лице блестели слезы, но в голосе слышалась уверенность. – Потому что на самом деле я, прямо скажем, не очень хорошая девушка, и вряд ли поняла бы, если бы ты предложил мне сегодня какую-то новую форму наших отношений. Мы встретились, понравились друг другу, со временем подружились, теперь вот переспали. Ну и все, хватит. Мы с тобой отлично сошлись характерами - так давай будем друзьями и дальше! А эта ночь... - после бодрого призыва дружить ее голос дрогнул. - Пусть она останется воспоминанием, в котором, как мне хочется верить, совсем скоро мы оба будем видеть только хорошее. По крайней мере, мне с тобой было очень хорошо, и, смею надеяться, тебе со мной понравилось не меньше.  
Он закивал, не замечая, как слезы катятся вниз по щекам, и потянулся к ней, чтобы в последний раз поцеловать. Но Мин-а остановила его:  
\- Нет, Сынхён, теперь мы - только друзья. Все наши поцелуи остались в прошлой ночи.  
Крепко закрыв глаза и давая волю рвущимся из груди слезам, он крепко обнял ее, утыкаясь в нее лицом. И плача сам, не слышал, как тихо плачет, лаская и целуя его волосы, она.


	4. Мужчина С Большой Буквы "МУ" Часть IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Возвращаться - плохая примета... Особенно если ты замужем и трое суток не была дома." (src: Atkritka)

Он появился на съемочной площадке, специально стараясь не попасть в поле зрения Джиёна. Тот снимался вторые сутки, едва оставляя себе время на еду и сон, и одному Богу было известно, как в свете расставленных по ангару софитов он ухитряется выглядеть полным сил, уверенным и сногсшибательным. Сынхён странно чувствовал себя здесь, хотя, казалось бы, съемки музыкальных клипов были для него привычным делом. И все-таки после того полигона, на котором снимали "Выпускника", тот фильм, в котором его наконец пригласили участвовать, этот заставленный аппаратурой и реквизитом ангар производил на него странное впечатление бури в стакане воды: ради трех- или пятиминутного ролика сюда, казалось, натащили приборов и вещей, которых хватило бы для съемок целого телесериала.

Осматриваясь в поисках места, где он смог бы присесть, Сынхён чувствовал себя здесь чужим. Он этого не хотел, но ему пришлось вернуться. С самого начала съемок нанятый продюссерской группой режиссер исправно был чем-то недоволен. То его не устраивали отдельные актеры (Сынхён в том числе), то сцены, на включении которых настаивал продюсер, казались ему неоправданными и лишними, то его бесил график работы, спланированный так, что они надолго задерживались в том городе, где принялись снимать школьные сцены фильма. Так или иначе, но редкая неделя проходила без хотя бы одного скандала, так что в итоге продюсерская группа не выдержала и приступила к поискам того, кто смог бы продолжить работу над фильмом, попросив текущего режиссера набраться терпения и дождаться, пока ему подыщут замену, а пока все же продолжить съемки. Но они не успели: на прошлой неделе режиссер устроил на площадке грандиозный скандал, придя в бешенство из-за того, что в наличии не оказалось сколько-нибудь готового каскадера, а сцена, которую при этом предполагалось снимать по графику, содержала в себе несколько трюков, которые неподготовленному актеру были не по силам. Это был промах организаторов съемок, но гнев режиссера обрушился на всех и каждого, к кому тот когда-либо имел претензии. В итоге он уехал той же ночью, громогласно объявив, что ни минуты больше здесь не останется, и предложив продюсерской группе уладить все вопросы через его представителя, который будет ждать их в Сеуле. Все это было жутко неприятно, и, оставшиеся без рулевого, да еще после такой отвратительной сцены, участники съемок еще долго не могли прийти в себя, разбившись на компании и разбредясь по кафе и барам приютившего их города, дабы обсудить свои мысли и впечатления.

Разумеется, Мин-а была в одной компании с ним. Между ними все было честно: с той ночи, которую они провели вдвоем, они и в самом деле остались только друзьями, пусть и хранящими воспоминания о том, как каждый из них выглядит и ведет себя в постели. Коллеги из тех, кто был с ними в тот вечер, попробовали поинсинуировать на тему загадки той ночи, когда они вдвоем покинули выпивавшую в баре компанию, но, увы, их версия ровно ничем не подтверждалась, и потому идея превратить парочку комиков в парочку влюбленных им скоро прискучила. Вот и теперь Сынхён и Мин-а стойко вышучивали вопли режиссера и благородство кинувшегося защищать свое детище продюсера, пока вокруг все покатывались со смеху, хотя на самом деле обоих страшно волновал вопрос о том, как скоро удастся возобновить съемки и удастся ли это сделать вообще. Для Мин-а это был первый полнометражный фильм, и ей было очень важно увидеть свое имя в титрах, а от него ушло уже столько ролей, которые он буквально уже держал в руках, что успешное завершение работы в этом фильме стало едва ли не решительно необходимым. Задержка в съемках, которой сулил обернуться уход режиссера (официально в новостях все списали на последствия тайфуна "Болавен", пришедшего к берегам Южной Кореи со стороны Японии в конце августа месяца и далее направившегося крушить Россию и Китай), и так грозила проблемами в стыковке его персонального графика с графиком группы, что грозило дополнительными расходами.

Поэтому, вернувшись на следующий день в Сеул, Сынхён хоть и направился прежде всего на съемочную площадку, где его партнер снимал свой новый видеоклип, но в действительности отнюдь не горел желанием видеть того и говорить с ним. Он знал наверняка, что его внезапное возвращение обрадует Джиёна и даст тому надежду на то, что на этот раз с кино у его хёна попросту не сложится и можно будет не беспокоиться, что после съемок фильм окажется успешным, и его снова затаскают по церемониям и прочим мероприятиям, которые придется утрясать с графиком группы, концертами и Бог знает чем еще. Конечно, прямо Джиён ничего такого не выразит, но Сынхён понимал, что не сможет видеть его радость и не думать о том, что тот радуется не столько самому его появлению, сколько тому, что съемки его фильма оказались под угрозой.

На его удачу, Джиёна нигде не было видно. "Должно быть, переодевается," - решил Сынхён и расслабившись подошел к Сынхо, которого с безмерной радостью увидел среди людей, собравшихся позади повернутых в глубину ангара камер. Повернувшись к направленным на нее объективам красивой, атлетически сложенной спиной, там вышагивала фигуристая девица в черном ультра-мини, настолько плотно облегавшем ее завлекательные изгибы, что Сынхёна даже кольнуло нечто, неприятно похожее на ревность: значит, пока его нет, его донсэн хороводит у себя на съемках красоток, одетых так, что их можно было, в принципе, и не одевать?  
\- Что это у вас здесь за порнография? - обратился он к Сынхо после того, как они пожали друг другу руки и обнялись.  
\- Ты о чем? - поднял тот бровь, переводя на Сынхёна непонимающий взгляд.  
\- Об этой прелестнице, - тот взмахнул рукой, указывая туда, где демонстрировала свои прелести девица, и уже начал произносить следующую фразу, как вдруг слова застряли у него в горле: - Каково ее предна-...  
Ибо, изящно взмахнув волосами, на его голос обернулся никто иной как Джиён собственной персоной, внезапно обнаружившийся в широко расставившей свои длинные ноги красотке. Моментально теряя всю свою соблазнительную женственность, он замахал руками и, громким, едва ли торжествующим криком провозгласив себе минутку перерыва, решительно зашагал к нему через строй камер и массу собравшихся за ними людей.  
\- Оппа! - в следующее мгновение Джиён уже висел на нем, обвив руками за шею и плотно прижавшись к груди старшего своей на этот раз весьма существенной накладной грудью. - Клянусь, ты снова не догадался, что это я!  
И он рассмеялся беззаботным торжествующим смехом, снова становясь похожим на девушку.  
Однако Сынхёну стало не по себе: эта висевшая у него на шее ненастоящая девушка напомнила ему о другой, настоящей, а ему совсем не хотелось думать о них обеих одновременно.  
\- Джи, прекрати на мне виснуть, - не скрывая раздражения, он поторопился снять его с себя, чему младший на удивление подчинился: должно быть, ему самому тоже стало неудобно от того, как прытко он прыгнул на своего хёна прямо при всех.  
Так или иначе, но на мгновение между ними повисло неловкое молчание, пока каждый боролся с разыгравшимися внутри эмоциями. Первым пришел в себя Сынхён, когда ему стало стыдно, что он так резко осадил младшего:  
\- Прости, - он потянулся к его рукам, но в последний момент остановился. - Просто эта твоя грудь... Я еле-еле мог дышать.  
\- Это нуны постарались, - ответил Джиён, попытавшись придать своему голосу как можно больше беззаботности, однако внутри ощущая тревожное недовольство: ему внезапно не хватало телесного контакта с партнером при встрече после долгой разлуки.  
Тот тоже явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке:  
\- Я... ээ... приехал поздороваться... - мямлил Сынхён, проклиная себя за столь неудачно изменившее ему красноречие. - На съемках проблемы, пока что их остановили, и я вернулся в Сеул, чтобы подождать их возобновления здесь.  
\- И сразу приехал ко мне? - его донсэн прекрасно знал ответ на этот вопрос, и все же на его лице, засиявшем и распустившемся, словно цветок, Сынхён прочитал до глубины души тронувшее его сомнение: словно маленький черненький червячок точил изнутри прекрасный бутон.  
\- Конечно, - не сдержал улыбки старший, притягивая его к себе, намереваясь обнять, но тут уже сам Джиён неожиданно выкрутился из его объятий:  
\- Нет-нет! Меня столько времени красили, что если я сейчас что-нибудь смажу, нуны размажут по гримерке меня самого.  
Он снова заливисто рассмеялся, вновь превращаясь в игривую девушку, вид которой вызывал у старшего сложно совместимые желания прижать ее к себе и зацеловать и убежать отсюда подальше и никогда больше не видеть переодетого девушкой партнера, столь убедительного в своей роли. Стоя перед ним в растерянности, он впервые услышал внутри себя эту фразу: "У меня была другая женщина". Как он мог подумать, что удовольствие обладать кем-то может оправдать измену этому искрящемуся непосредственностью созданию, безоговорочно верившему ему и тянувшемуся к нему всем своим существом?  
Как это всегда бывало, когда желание унести ноги боролось в нем с чем-то другим, Сынхён решил поскорее сбежать - хотя бы для того, чтобы временно выйти из тяжелой для себя ситуации, к которой он оказался не готов.  
\- Ладно, - произнес он с таким видом, будто был доволен всем на свете, - раз у вас здесь все так серьезно, то не буду тебя больше задерживать. Беги снимайся, пока кто-нибудь другой не смазал тебе боевую раскраску или не порвал колготки.  
Джиёна неприятно кольнули его слова про колготки: ведь порвать их можно было, только если бы кто-то предпринял по отношению к нему какие-то неприличные действия. Его чувства немедленно отразились у него на лице, что старший, однако, расценил по-своему:  
\- Ну! Не раскисай! - и он позволил себе легко потрепать его за подбородок, отчего младший только еще больше напрягся: казалось, вместе с прикосновением ему передалось от Сынхёна что-то, что тот не решался произносить. - Раз уж ты у нас так занят, съезжу к маме. А как увидишь конец этому процессу на сегодня - звони, я приеду и подхвачу тебя. Идет, бро?  
Он знал, как его рассмешить: братанское обращение и тычок в бок в то время, как на нем было это мини с надетой под ним накладной грудью, парик и яркий макияж, сделали свое дело, и Джиён снова залился смехом.  
\- По рукам, бро! - в том же тоне ответил он, и они хлопнули по рукам, после чего младший салютовал старшему: - Я позвоню, когда здесь наметится финиш, - и он развернулся и, терзая пол своими высокими шпильками, двинулся обратно вглубь ангара, где его возвращения ждали объективы готовых ловить каждое его движение камер.

Выйдя из ангара, Сынхён наконец выдохнул и почувствовал себя очень несчастным. Он готов был дать голову на отсечение, что его партнер почувствовал что-то неладное, а значит, не миновать было разговора начистоту: по своей природе Джиён относился к тем, кто считает, что худой мир лучше доброй войны, из-за чего их отношения бывали мирными гораздо реже, чем того хотелось бы старшему.  
Он сказал ему, что поедет навестить маму, однако ноги не несли его, поэтому, обойдя здание сбоку, Сынхён уселся под навесом и закурил. Проклятая привычка: никак от нее было не избавиться. Стоило ему почти уже начать обходиться без сигарет, как происходило что-нибудь, на фоне чего весь организм начинал бунтовать и требовать никотина. То он боялся, то нервничал, то ему нужно было о многом подумать. Его лицо могло ничего не выражать, оставаясь непроницаемым poker fac'ом, однако для этого приходилось употреблять что-нибудь, что сдерживало бы под маской то, что кипело внутри.  
В этом своем наряде, с пышной грудью, шелковистым париком и прохладного цвета розовыми губами Джиён был очень хорошеньким, и Сынхён улыбнулся, вспомнив, как опять не узнал его переодетым девушкой. Однако улыбка быстро сошла с его лица. Если так подумать, ему ведь и в самом деле нравилось когда Джиён наряжался девушкой. Нравилось настолько, что тот даже начал прибегать к таким перевоплощениям, если хотел сделать ему приятное. Вот и в этом клипе... Сынхён не мог не думать, что длинноногая красотка предназначалась не столько зрительницам, которых недавно так напугал вид его мелькнувших на концерте игривых трусиков, сколько ему, так долго находившемуся вдали от него в другом городе.  
Однако что бы он почувствовал, если бы Джиён действительно превратился в девушку? Обрадовало бы его такое превращение или расстроило? Не ощутил бы он облегчение, получив вместо мужчины женщину, предназначенную ему самой природой?  
Бесспорно, женщины продолжали привлекать его, вызывая в нем желание, - не оттого ли переодетый девушкой Джиён казался ему столь неотразимо привлекательным? В нем как бы совмещались воедино две непересекающиеся между собой плоскости, магическим образом нарушая все мыслимые законы. Не значило ли это, что он любил в том женственность? Или эти немыслимые совмещения будоражили его воображение, обостряя ощущение уникальности его партнера. Ибо Джиён действительно был единственным в своем роде, о чем и заявил не так давно своим заждавшимся продолжения его сольной карьеры поклонницам.  
Сынхён не мог сказать, что до того, как началась его связь с лидером, он предпочитал исключительно девушек. У него бывали и партнеры одного с ним пола, о некоторых из которых Джиён даже знал и безумно ревновал его к ним, хотя в то время Сынхён списывал эти вспышки на собственничество близкого друга. Однако если сравнить его отношения с девушками с теми эпизодами, что изредка случались у него с парнями, то последние вовсе не заслуживали такого названия, как отношения: совсем краткие, чаще всего они даже не требовали выяснения отношений и расставления знаков препинания, когда он или его недолговременный партнер решали пойти на попятный.  
То же, что было у него с Джиёном, было уникально. Он никогда прежде не чувствовал ничего подобного. По правде говоря, до лидера у него были всего две связи, в которых он мог бы похвастаться тем, что что-то чувствовал к своим партнерам. Обе с девушками, и обе девушки были старше его. И лишь потом, спустя несколько лет, в течение которых его сердце билось вхолостую, даже когда его тело пылало и плавилось от страсти, в изгибах танцевавшего в полутемной комнате Джиёна он прочел обещание, в ответ на которое внутри нехотя зашевелились заспавшиеся там чувства.  
И все же... Почему его продолжало влечь к другим женщинам?..

Окурок больно обжег пальцы, возвращая его к действительности, и Сынхён с раздражением отбросил его и поднялся, резким движением одергивая на себе пиджак. Сидеть здесь и накручивать себя перед разговором с Джиёном было исключительной глупостью. Чем заниматься настолько бесполезной ерундой, да еще с риском быть им увиденным, после того, как он уверил его, что собирается уехать, лучше было и в самом деле двинуться куда-нибудь. И так как места лучше и роднее, чем дом его мамы, Сынхён не знал, он уверенно зашагал к выходу с участка, откуда по проезду можно было выйти к проезжей части и поймать там такси.

Однако когда Джиён позвонил, Сынхён уже совсем измаялся.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что его родная мать уже настолько не способна отделить их друг от друга? Ибо на каждые два вопроса о нем исправно приходился вопрос о Квон Джиёне, которого, как он уже несколько раз ей повторил, он видел в последнее время настолько эпизодически, что вряд ли мог похвастать столь детальным погружением в его ежедневную жизнь и планы на будущее, как ей хотелось. В итоге вместо того, чтобы отдохнуть и ощутить себя сыном, которого после долгой разлуки безумно рада видеть любящая мать, он почувствовал себя нерадивым мужем, равнодушным настолько, что он даже не мог ответить, о чем его партнер снимает сейчас клип и сколько еще дней планирует продолжать съемки. Конечно, отсюда рукой было подать до измены, ибо что может послужить лучшей основой для пренебрежения, как не равнодушие?  
В итоге его мама так и спросила:  
\- У вас что, что-нибудь случилось? Такое чувство, что ты ничего не знаешь о том, чем он занимается, пока ты отсутствуешь...  
В ответ он вроде бы и не соврал, но сказал такую полуправду, от которой остался неприятный привкус на языке:  
\- Нет, что ты! Просто у него не было времени, чтобы рассказывать, а у меня - чтобы слушать, - и он постарался улыбнуться как можно непринужденней. - Так что этой ночью допрошу его со всей серьезностью и выужу ответы на все твои вопросы.  
Но они не так часто виделись, чтобы ему удалось ее обмануть, и потому, провожая его к машине, его мама не удержалась и попросила "Береги его. Он и в самом деле один такой". Как и ему, ей казалось, что с некоторыми своими текстами и образами его партнер снова перегнул палку, но, как и он, она признавала: если есть в этом мире кто-то действительно уникальный, то у Квон Джиёна весьма неплохие шансы оказаться этим человеком.  
Сынхён кивнул и поцеловал ее, и заглянув ему в глаза, она поняла, что теперь будет за них волноваться: ее нерадивый сын сделал что-то не то, что тяжелым грузом легло на его совесть, и облегчение этого груза, похоже, целиком и полностью зависело от великодушия его партнера. Ибо она почувствовала его напряжение, когда, получив звонок, он стал собираться, чтобы вернуться на съемки клипа, где его ждала встреча с ним

Трафик на дорогах превратил тридцать минут в пятьдесят, и в итоге когда он приехал, Джиён уже ждал его снаружи. Близился час ночи, на улице стало прохладно, и он запахнул на себе ветровку, смешно пытаясь спрятать шею в неплотно прилегавшем воротнике. Рядом с ним стояли Сынхо и один из его друзей, который хоть и не работал в их компании, но приходил к своему другу так часто, что всем уже примелькался.  
Сынхён пожал им обоим руки, повернулся к Джиёну и... в растерянности замер: поцеловать того или нет? В последнее время, когда они встречались, он просто влезал в служебную машину, отвозившую Джиёна и Тэянга в аэропорт и подхватывавшую его с его менеджером в заранее условленном месте. Тогда вопросов не возникало: стоило ему оказаться внутри автомобиля, как младший вскидывал к потолку руку, призывая его к себе, на специально забитое рядом с собой сиденье, и как только Сынхён садился, сам приникал к его губам, пользуясь той ограниченной приватностью, которую давало размещение мест в салоне. Здесь же они оказались на непривычно открытой территории, и потому Сынхён заколебался.  
Джиён заметил это и, как всегда, разрядил ситуацию. Он протянул ему руку, и когда Сынхён принял ее, скользнул под его руками старшему на грудь, как бы желая согреться.  
\- Ты на своей малышке? - Сынхён погладил его по обесцвеченным до неопределимого уже цвета волосам, тонким и безжизненным под его прикосновениями.  
\- Неа, - младший покачал головой, продолжая утыкаться лицом ему в грудь. - Я ночую в общежитии, поэтому нас всех привезли на служебной машине. Но сейчас они уже уехали, потому что я сказал, что раз ты в городе, то мы поедем к тебе на дом или ко мне на квартиру.  
Он поднял к нему лицо, казавшееся усталым и осунувшимся в холодном свете горящего перед ангаром фонаря, и у Сынхёна защемило сердце. Предательски захотелось оказаться отсюда как можно дальше, чтобы тяжелый разговор с Джиёном выпал на долю кого-нибудь еще.  
Он молчал так долго, что младший нахмурился:  
\- Хён, что-то не так? Ты хотел, чтобы мы поехали в общежитие?  
\- Н-нет, - покачал тот головой, стряхивая с себя оцепенение. – Это проблемы на съемках не дают мне расслабиться.  
\- А-а, - в привычной своей манере протянул Джиён, осмысляя его ответ, отчего его лицо стало еще более озадаченным.  
Младший исправно производил на него этот эффект: стоило им оказаться где-нибудь вдвоем, а Джиёну - прижаться к его груди, как все остальное вокруг переставало существовать. Вот и теперь Сынхён чуть не подскочил, когда в окружившем их сферическом вакууме раздался голос Сынхо:  
\- Ну мы тогда пойдем обратно, окей?  
\- Обратно? - Сынхён не знал, что удивляет его больше: само наличие здесь этих двоих или их намерение зачем-то еще вернуться в ангар.  
\- Ну да, - несмотря на поздний час, Сынхо выглядел так, будто был всего только полдень, а он встал час-полтора назад, предварительно хорошо выспавшись, и, не торопясь собравшись, приехал сюда. - Ребята поедят и начнут потихоньку сводить видео, а мы хотим потусить с ними и поглядеть, что будет получаться, чтобы если что, переснять завтра то, что не вышло.  
\- Окей! Тогда удачи!  
Они распрощались, побратавшись, после чего Сынхо с другом вернулись в ангар, и Сынхён с Джиёном остались одни.  
\- Пойдем ловить машину? - старший попытался сократить их тет-а-тет на этой отгороженной от улицы площадке, протягивая ему руку и начиная уже разворачиваться, но Джиён не позволил ему проделать это так легко: поймав протянутую себе руку, он легко подтянулся по ней и приник к его губам, чего Сынхён никак не ожидал и оттого не сразу ответил на поцелуй.

\- Ты сегодня странный, - пристально посмотрел на него Джиён, когда они уже шли по проезду, плечом к плечу друг с другом. - У вас на съемках серьезные проблемы, и ты из-за этого так волнуешься? Видно, что ты думаешь о чем-то и прямо не можешь думать больше ни о чем другом.  
Старший даже остановился.  
Развернувшись к нему, он долго смотрел Джиёну в лицо, читая на том самое искреннее участие и так громко проклиная себя внутри, что это никак не давало ему собраться с мыслями и ответить. Если бы они находились сейчас не на улице, а были бы уже у кого-то из них дома, он бы не удержался и рассказал своему партнеру все как есть, положившись на его любовь и великодушие. Но Сынхён даже представить себе не мог, как тот может отреагировать, и потому ему пришлось соврать:  
\- Да, есть о чем подумать. Вчера наш режиссер со скандалом уехал, бросив съемки, и теперь неизвестно, когда ему найдут замену и найдут ли ее вообще.  
\- Ох! - Джиён совершенно искренне переживал и сочувствовал ему. - Это тот злыдень, который на тебя ругался? - И когда Сынхён кивнул, надул губы, так что стало видно, что он сердится: - Непонятно, зачем такого вообще так долго терпели. Надо же: придумал ругать моего оппа! - он подцепил его под руку, такой теплый и гневный, что Сынхёна едва не обожгло осознание собственной подлости. А младший тем временем продолжал: - Только вот как же теперь совмещать твои съемки с нашим туром? Ведь если вы сейчас простоите, пока будут искать другого режиссера, то потом закончите позже, чем планировали - не в сентябре, а настолько позже, сколько времени займут поиски...  
\- Погоди, малыш! - остановил его старший. - Об этом мне тоже нужно будет поговорить с президентом Янгом, и чем скорее, тем лучше.  
Младший поднял на него вопросительный взгляд, и Сынхён поспешил объяснить:  
\- Видишь ли, съемки в любом случае окончатся позже, чем ранее предполагалось.  
\- Как так?! - воскликнул Джиён, и его хён постарался как мог оптимистичнее изложить ему ситуацию с организацией съемок и их продлением, необходимость которого еще до ухода первого режиссера стала очевидной.  
Это была нейтральная тема, к тому же ему нужно было убедить лидера, что все не так уж плохо, поэтому Сынхён говорил долго и закончил только тогда, когда они уже сидели в такси, водителю которого назвали адрес Джиёна. Сидя радом с ним на заднем сиденье, тот некоторое время молчал, заметно помрачнев, пока наконец не выразил то, о чем думал:  
\- Конечно, неприятно, что все так получается. Но знаешь, хён, - и он посмотрел на него и - из всех возможных реакций! - ободряюще улыбнулся: - думаю, мы вполне можем с этим справиться, - и продолжил так, что чем дольше Сынхён его слушал, тем тяжелее становилось его совести. - Сниматься в кино - твоя мечта. Я вижу это. Даже когда тебя нет рядом, я думаю о том, что ты занимаешься тем, что тебе нравится. Учишься чему-то новому и оттачиваешь свой талант. Мы ведь с Бэ на днях пересматривали ваш с Сырником фильм, - он смущенно усмехнулся, ненадолго отведя взгляд, но тут же снова посмотрел на него: - И знаешь, что я тебе скажу? Мне нравится, как ты играешь! Если ты будешь тренироваться, из тебя получится хороший актер. Поэтому не думай о нас. С камбеком группы можно повременить: мы два года подряд выпускали новые альбомы, поэтому годик поклонницы без нас как-нибудь перетопчутся. А мы пока займемся девочками, выпустим наконец нашу новую группу, Ёнбэ с Дэсоном опять-таки наработали какой-то материал. Так что не думай ни о чем, кроме кино! Я, конечно, считаю, что твое призвание - это рэп, но раз тебе самому кажется, что твое место в кино, я не против. И если у президента Янга возникнут какие-то возражения (а мы с тобой оба знаем, что они обязательно возникнут), я буду первым, кто поддержит тебя. Поэтому: Цой Сынхён, файтинг! Оппа, файтинг!  
Он показал, что держит за него кулачки, и Сынхён чуть не расплакался, настолько совестно ему было слышать от него эти слова поддержки. Что с ним было? Почему он забыл о том, насколько близким и дорогим ему был Квон Джиён? Как получилось, что фигура лидера уменьшилась для него настолько, что он счел возможным пренебречь им? Как он мог забыть о его любви и вере в него - даже в те моменты, когда сам он бывал последним, кто поставил бы на себя?  
Сынхёну хотелось поцеловать его, покрыть поцелуями все его лицо, крепко сжав младшего в объятиях, но вместо этого он только с силой пожал его теплую ладошку, зажатую в его руке на сиденье между ними. Нужно было что-то ответить, но он банально не находил слов, ибо почти все они были бы ложными. Наконец из тех немногих, что оставались, Сынхён выбрал такие, которые не нанесли бы раны его горячо любимому, как он теперь понимал, партнеру, и, наклонившись к самому его ушку, чем заставил младшего покраснеть от смущения и удовольствия, он тихо выдохнул:  
\- Я люблю тебя, малыш!  
\- Ну оппа! - отмахнулся от него тот, сияя, однако, так, что в салоне сразу стало светлее. - Не веди себя, как дурачок! То, что я сейчас сказал, сказал бы тебе любой из ребят.  
Сынхён попытался поспорить, но Джиён легко переубедил его, после чего перешел к байкам об их совместной с Тэянгом жизни в последнее время, когда из участников группы в Сеуле остались только они двое, а также об отчетах Сырника из Страны Восходящего Солнца, которые поступали к нему с такими тревожными перебоями, будто макнэ писал их с терпящего бедствия судна, а не из столичного Токио. Ди, по его словам, весь был в местных деликатесах, что в достаточной мере отражалось им в Сети, из-за чего лидеру порой даже хотелось сделать их обязательные ежевечерние беседы менее обязательными.  
Сначала Сынхёну приходилось заставлять себя смеяться, так как ему все еще было не по себе, но вскоре младший разошелся настолько, что смех его хёна стал самым искренним: когда на Джиёна находил слог, он становился таким рассказчиком, который мог заставить внимать себе весь мир.

Благодаря его болтовне Сынхён настолько отвлекся, что, пока Джиён расплачивался с таксистом, его руки оказались у него в задних карманах джинсов, после чего в лифте младшему пришлось проявить изрядное проворство, снимая их с разных частей своего тела, а когда они оказались в прихожей, длинная рука старшего вытянулась куда-то в сторону и обезвредила автоматически включавшуюся здесь лампу нажатием на кнопку мануального ей управления, из-за чего Джиён пережил едва ли не культурный шок: он и не думал, что его партнеру настолько хорошо знакомы подробности планировки этой квартиры. Однако долго удивляться ему не пришлось, так как мгновение спустя он оказался надежно зафиксированным старшим у стены, где тот принялся умело раздевать его, ни на секунду не прекращая целовать.  
Он легко лишил его всех покровов, благо "в миру" Джиён предпочитал такую обувь, которую в любой момент можно было легко скинуть или сменить на другую пару, отчего трусики и носки стали даже чуть более серьезными преградами на пути его партнера.  
\- Оппа, не надо делать это прямо здесь! - взмолился младший, услышав звук расстегиваемой старшим на себе ширинки. - Давай пойдем хотя бы в душ! Я так давно не был с тобой, что просто умру, если не увижу тебя всего...  
Вместо ответа в темноте зарокотал его низкий приглушенный смех. За считанные секунды Сынхён освободился от пиджака и спустил с себя брюки, после чего ненадолго исчез, опустившись на колени, чтобы развязать на ботинках шнурки, даже в эти моменты продолжив покрывать кожу его ног поцелуями.  
Возникнув перед ним снова, старший привычно подхватил младшего на руки и понес его в ванную, где поставил внутрь душевой кабины и снова поцеловал, ладонями проведя вдоль его тела, прежде чем оторваться от него и отойти к зеркалу. Даже сквозь затуманившее его взор желание Джиён не сдержал улыбки. Его партнер весь был в этом: любование собой - это было его все!  
Сынхён тем временем расстегнул на себе рубашку и снял ее, поймав в зеркале взгляд младшего и улыбнувшись тому своей змеиной улыбкой. Затем поддел с боков майку и одним движением стащил ее через голову, а когда снова посмотрел на отражавшегося в зеркале перед собой Джиёна, у того было такое выражение лица, будто он увидел привидение.  
\- Джи? - обернулся к нему старший. - Что с тобой? Ты будто призрак увидел. Все в порядке, малыш?  
Он подошел и заглянул ему в лицо, для чего ему пришлось наклониться, поскольку при его приближении тот опустил его. Джиён был бледным и, казалось, не мог справиться с дыханием, поэтому Сынхён поспешил поддержать его, сжав руками тонкие предплечья. Это прикосновение неожиданно привело младшего в движение, и тот едва не отпрыгнул от него - только сила рук Сынхёна удержала его на месте.  
\- Малыш, с тобой все в порядке? - снова спросил тот, взволнованный этим рывком.  
\- Я не знаю, - честно ответил младший.  
Он не умел врать, по крайней мере, не мог представить, как можно врать ему, и поэтому снова замолчал. А Сынхён отчего-то решил, что его любовь приведет его партнера в чувство лучше всего, и потому снова попытался привлечь его к себе и поцеловать, но Джиён неожиданно вывернулся у него из рук и отступил вглубь душевой кабины, будто бы желая там спрятаться.  
\- Я... мне нехорошо, хён, - он замахал руками, пытаясь помешать ему приблизиться к себе. - Я лучше пойду... полежу немного. А ты принимай душ и приходи.  
Последние слова он произнес на одном дыхании, торопливо проскальзывая мимо него и, не дожидаясь ответа, устремляясь к двери, которая мгновение спустя уже закрылась за ним, оставляя Сынхёна наедине с его напряженно распрямившимся членом и отражением в зеркале, на лице которого он читал смесь страха и растерянности, отнюдь не красившую его как мужчину.


	5. Мужчина С Большой Буквы "МУ" Часть V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ты со своими бабами! Я скоро убью тебя, Эмиас! Богом тебе клянусь!" (с) "Пять поросят" А. Кристи

Джиён мирно сопел рядом, повернувшись у нему спиной и словно бы завернувшись в его объятие, в то время как старшему все никак не удавалось уснуть. Он словно бы боялся, что стоит ему закрыть глаза и отключиться, как, проснувшись, он обнаружит, что это был лишь сон, и что на самом деле он по-прежнему зябнет на лавке перед домом своего партнера, не зная, где тот, и не решаясь что-либо предпринять, чтобы это выяснить. Никогда еще они не были так близки к разрыву, и теперь у Сынхёна захватывало дух, когда он думал о том, как ему повезло, что его партнер отличается таким великодушием, какое проявил. Будь на его месте сам Сынхён, он бы не смог заставить себя простить...

Когда он вышел из ванной и пришел к нему в спальню, Джиён и в самом деле лежал в постели, повернувшись на бок спиной к двери. Сынхён обошел вокруг и опустился рядом, наклоняясь к нему и начиная целовать, руками разворачивая на нем одеяло, в которое завернулся младший. Поначалу неохотно, но тот все же позволил ему это сделать, и тогда Сынхён с удивлением обнаружил, что пока его не было, его партнер успел одеться: на нем оказались трусы и майка, с которыми старший никак не ожидал столкнуться после того, как достаточно ясно, как ему казалось, дал ему понять, чем он намерен с ним заняться.  
\- Малыш, - он отстранился, продолжая наклоняться над ним, - тебе так сильно нехорошо? Зачем ты оделся?  
Вместо ответа Джиён выбрался из-под него, прополз по постели и встал на пол в ее ногах у него за спиной. Старший наблюдал за ним, не шевелясь сидя на своем месте, видя, как становится ярче в его глазах влажный блеск, и интуитивно чувствуя, что ему не следует пытаться к нему приблизиться. На несколько тяжких мгновений между ними повисло молчание: казалось, Сынхён утратил дар речи, в то время как младший боролся со слезами, готовясь что-то произнести. В итоге его слова прозвучали приговором: как преступник, старший не то чтобы не ожидал их услышать, и все же они стали для него шоком.  
\- У тебя была другая женщина?  
Наступившая вслед за тем тишина напугала Сынхёна едва ли не больше, чем сам его вопрос. Должно быть, так вместе с ударом молотка судьи в голове у подсудимого еще долго продолжают раздаваться произнесенные тем слова, не позволяя думать ни о чем другом.  
\- Откуда ты узнал? - наконец выдавил он из себя встречный вопрос, окончательно отрезавший ему путь к оправданию.  
Однако, увидев, что он не собирается оправдываться, Джиён неожиданно расслабился. Его глаза продолжали влажно блестеть от стоявших в них слез, но сама поза стала менее напряженной и с едва заметной грустной улыбкой он ответил:  
\- Она оставила мне сообщение.  
\- Где? - заметно напрягся его партнер, нахмуриваясь.  
Тогда младший снова с грустью улыбнулся, обошел постель и опустился на нее у него за спиной. Из ванной Сынхён вышел, накинув на себя халат, который сбросил, едва вошел в спальню, и потому теперь на нем ничего не было. Не позволив старшему повернуться к себе корпусом, Джиён положил руку ему на спину, с левой стороны пониже лопатки, и мягко провел пальцами по коже:  
\- Вот здесь. След от женских ногтей. Очень сложно оставить такой след в таком месте, если только... - его голос дрогнул, и Джиён замолк, заставляя сердце старшего судорожно сжаться.  
Тот закрыл глаза, мысленно проклиная себя за допущенную беспечность: ему и в голову не пришло проверить свою спину на предмет царапин, такой податливой и на все готовой казалась в ту ночь Мин-а. Глупый промах под стать тому, который он допустил по отношению к ней, несколько раз назвав ее именем Джиёна, когда отключался и терял над собой контроль перед тем, как кончить. Должно быть, эти царапины были оставлены как раз в один из таких моментов. Здесь у него возникло сомнение, не сделала ли Мин-а это намеренно, обидевшись на неверное к себе обращение, но Сынхён тут же отмел эту мысль: эта девушка была неспособна на такие мстительные поступки. Разве что свою роль сыграла женская интуиция, заставившая ее оставить след, по которому его настоящий партнер смог бы догадаться об измене...  
Как бы там ни было, сейчас все это было неважно: он все равно собирался рассказать обо всем Джиёну. Признаться и положиться на силу его чувства и его поистине львиное великодушие. Поэтому, немного поборовшись с собой, Сынхён резко развернулся, поворачиваясь к младшему лицом:  
\- Малыш, прости меня! - он успел поймать его руки и крепко сжать в своих безвольно обмякшие кисти. - Клянусь: я люблю только тебя! И все время продолжал любить. Я не знаю, как это получилось. Как я мог это допустить. Как мог так увлечься, чтобы... - и он замялся, не решаясь озвучить то, что сделал.  
Его партнер плакал. Молча сидел перед ним, никак не сдерживая слезы и не отнимая рук. По щекам, сразу ставшим впалыми и осунувшимся, пробежали два ручейка, капли с которых падали на тонкие руки и колени. В своей просторной майке и белых трусах он стал похож на пациента какой-нибудь клиники, оглушенного и потерявшего связь с реальностью.  
Видя перед собой это изваяние, заливающееся слезами, бездумно глядя в одну точку, Сынхён не на шутку испугался. Отпустив его руки, бессильно упавшие на колени, он схватил его за предплечья и с силой встряхнул:  
\- Джи! Джи, очнись! Скажи мне что-нибудь! Прокляни, обругай, ударь, наконец!..  
Стоило младшему услышать его призыв ударить себя, как Джиён и в самом деле очнулся. Вырвался у него из рук и резко толкнул старшего на постель. От неожиданности тот поддался, и мгновение спустя младший уже сидел на нем верхом, вдавливая спину в матрац и больно сжимая сильными пальцами плечи.  
\- Какой же ты глупый, хён! Ужасно глупый! - он едва ли видел что-то перед собой: слезы одна за другой катились у него из глаз и падали на грудь старшему. - Как ты мог подумать, что сможешь без меня? Мы с тобой - одно целое! Ты поклялся об этом в церкви... перед Богом... передо мной... глупый хён...  
Сынхён уже хотел что-нибудь ему ответить, попытаться притянуть к себе, чтобы как-то успокоить, но тут младший сжал в ладонях его лицо, тяжело оседая ему на грудь и с силой целуя, прижимаясь к его щекам своими мокрыми от слез щеками.

Он заставил его подвинуться дальше по постели и позволил рукам старшего стащить с себя майку, после чего сам помог ему избавиться от своих трусов. Горячий и нервный, он почти обжигал его, когда руки старшего прикасались к нему, пытаясь ласкать. Его слезы мешались со стонами, поцелуи - с прикосновениями, все его тело плавилось и извивалось под руками старшего. Сынхён никогда не видел его охваченным таким отчаянным желанием, оставаться безучастным к которому было невозможно, и потому его член быстро поднялся и уперся во вздрагивавший в такт сбившемуся дыханию живот младшего. Почувствовав его давление, тот тяжело выдохнул "Возьми меня!" и мгновение спустя, не успел еще Сынхён осознать его слова и ответить, сам насадил себя на него, оседлав его промежность.  
Пронзившая его тело боль отразилась на лице, и, испугавшись за него, старший попытался остановить его движение, но Джиён, продолжая плакать и возвышаясь над ним, убрал его руки и продолжил двигаться несмотря на разрывающую изнутри боль. Он до крови прикусил себе губу, и Сынхён увидел, как из ее уголка пробежала тонкая алая струйка, размываемая размазанными по лицу слезами.  
\- Малыш, - взмолился он, - Господи, что ты делаешь? Остановись! Ты порвешь себя!  
Он снова попытался его остановить, потянувшись руками к его бедрам, но Джиён перехватил их. Отчаяние и боль придали ему сил, и он легко справился с сопротивлением старшего, вдавив его запястья в матрац по обеим сторонам от его головы и удерживая их там, пока сам он продолжал двигаться на нем, с каждым движением насаживая себя все глубже.  
\- Джи, ты с ума сошел!.. - попробовал протестовать Сынхён, но младший не дал ему договорить, накрывая его губы своими.  
Вкус его слез и крови стал последней каплей, и старший капитулировал, отдавшись во власть плотского желания. В конце концов, когда лидер хотел чего-то, он это получал. И если сейчас ему хотелось, чтобы он взял его, сделав целиком своим, то вместо того чтобы сопротивляться, не следовало ли ему постараться доставить своему партнеру максимум удовольствия? Ибо пока все указывало на то, что Джиён не ощущал ничего кроме охватившей все его существо боли.  
Почувствовав, что младший слегка ослабил хватку, Сынхён выскользнул руками из-под его рук и обнял его, начиная гладить по спине, чтобы немного успокоить. Откликаясь на его прикосновения, Джиён наконец замедлил свои неистовые движения и перевел дыхание, и тогда Сынхён поднялся и уложил его на постель, поворачивая на бок: так младшему становилось не так больно принимать его, а он мог лучше контролировать процесс.  
Сынхён почти не помнил, что происходило дальше: он кончил один раз, затем другой, в какой-то момент комната вспыхнула и сгорела в исполненной удовольствия вспышке, а когда он выплыл из забытья, вокруг было темно, и в этой темноте к его лицу склонялось лицо лидера, чьи волосы спутались и взмокли, а тело стало таким же влажным от пота, как лицо - от слез. Они меняли позиции, снова и снова соединяясь друг с другом, а Джиён все продолжал и продолжал плакать. Стоило Сынхёну разрядиться, как младший тянулся к нему снова и начинал целовать, руками устремляясь к его органу и лаская его до тех пор, пока тот не становился готов проникнуть в него снова, после чего принимал его в себя. Несмотря на все старания старшего, ему все никак не удавалось заставить его кончить: как бы Сынхён ни выкладывался, ему приходилось сдаваться, снова и снова изливаясь в него, безропотно принимавшего его семя.  
Лишь под утро младший, истерзанный и уставший не менее своего партнера, смог наконец достичь вершины, встретив свой оргазм стоном, исполненным такой боли, словно его насквозь пронзили чем-то острым. Вместе с этим звуком из него, казалось, уши все силы, и Джиён упал на простыни, немедленно отключившись.  
Старший осторожно вышел из него, поднялся с постели, поправил на ней подушки и уложил своего измученного партнера так, чтобы тому было удобнее. Укрыл его одеялом, которое нашел измятым и лежавшим сброшенным на полу, и отправился в душ, где обнаружил именно то, что и ожидал: его член весь был испачкан кровью.  
Выйдя из душа, он подошел к зеркалу, но не смог смотреть своему отражению в глаза. Слезы и кровь. Он заставлял своего партнера тратить на себя слишком много того и другого, и сейчас, после этой ночи, когда с каждым поцелуем он ощущал их вкус у себя во рту, он от всего сердца ненавидел себя – никудышного мужа, вместо счастья заставлявшего своего партнера переживать столько боли.  
Стараясь не смотреть на себя, Сынхён наспех умылся холодной водой и вернулся в спальню, где забрался в постель рядом с Джиёном, притянув того к себе. Младший громко сопел, измотанный яростью своей исступленной страсти, и, прислушиваясь к его сопению, Сынхён быстро уснул: несмотря на мучившие его угрызения совести, усталость взяла свое.

Проснувшись, он сразу понял, что день уже в разгаре.  
Он был в постели один. Солнце за окном светило так ярко, что не оставляло сомнений: уже далеко за десять. Глазами поискав в комнате часы, Сынхён споткнулся взглядом о собственные вещи, собранные хозяином квартиры в прихожей и ванной, принесенные сюда и заботливо сложенные в стоявшем поодаль кресле. Конечно, у лидера был пунктик по части чистоты и порядка, но Сынхён обрадовался уже тому, что он не спустил его барахло в мусоропровод, как он того, в принципе, заслуживал.  
Показания обнаруженных им в итоге часов заставили его поторопиться выбраться из постели и поскорее одеться: если верить горящим на экране цифрам, шел уже двенадцатый час, а он знал, что так как ключ от квартиры у младшего только один, то чтобы тот смог отправиться продолжать съемки, они должны были покинуть ее вместе.  
Выйдя из спальни, он увидел его повернутую к себе спину. Джиён сосредоточенно колдовал над чем-то у стола в совмещенной с залом кухоньке. Он был полностью одет для выхода, и старшему стало совестно, что по его вине он, возможно, задерживается. Желая извиниться за это, он окликнул его:  
\- Малыш, прости меня...- но не договорил, остановившись, как громом пораженный, когда младший внезапно пришел в движение.  
Резким взмахом он смел со стола все, что стояло на нем перед ним, и, звеня друг об друга и разбиваясь, просыпаясь и проливаясь, на пол полетели тарелки, чашки, баночки и плошки, которым не посчастливилось попасть ему под руку. От неожиданности будто парализованный, Сынхён диким взглядом следил за этим фонтаном керамики и стекла, пока надрывный возглас его партнера не заставил его перевести на того взгляд:  
\- Чего тебе не хватает, оппа? - Джиён продолжал стоять у стола, развернувшись к нему. Его руки были сжаты в кулаки, а все тело трясло. И он снова плакал, сквозь слезы продолжая выкрикивать: - Я ведь так тебя люблю! Всем сердцем, всем своим существом! Клянусь: я все тебе отдал! Все, что у меня было. Все, из чего я состою. Оппа! - он обхватил себя руками, словно пытаясь не дать себе рассыпаться на части. - Чего тебе не хватает? - его голос стал тише и, громко всхлипывая, он продолжил: - Почему ты смотришь на других женщин? Ведь это уже не первый раз... Почему не бросишь меня, если любишь женщин? А я не могу быть женщиной... Я пытался, оппа! - Джиён вскинул голову и посмотрел ему в лицо. - Клянусь тебе: я очень старался... Но я не могу... - его голос стал глухим, а руки безвольно упали вдоль тела. - Я не могу быть женщиной... даже ради оппа...  
Захлебываясь слезами, Джиён начал медленно оседать на пол, но старший бросился к нему и, упав на пол перед ним, успел остановить его, крепко обхватывая его колени.  
\- Малыш, пожалуйста, не говори так! - он плакал вместе с ним, вцепившись в его ноги так, чтобы младший не смог его оттолкнуть. - Я люблю тебя! Одного тебя! И мне не нужно, чтобы ты был женщиной. Я... - он заколебался, но потом взял себя в руки и заставил продолжить: - Я не знаю, как это объяснить... Только я один виноват в том, что случилось. Та девушка, она не знала, что у меня кто-то есть. А когда узнала, то была очень на меня зла. Сказала, что ни за что не захотела бы встать между нами, если бы знала о тебе. Она очень хорошая. И она права: я обманул вас обоих. Я был зол на тебя. Помнишь, когда выяснилось, что свои роли я терял отчасти по твоей вине? Мы с тобой тогда все выяснили, но в душе у меня все равно осталось недовольство. А потом я уехал, а у тебя здесь начался камбек, и, на мой взгляд, ты взялся выставлять себя еще большим дураком, чем в прошлый раз. Ты раздражал меня. Этот дурацкий твиттер, склеенные из денег цветочки, мелькающие калейдоскопом имена, эти идиоты, твои друзья дизигнеры... Я ничего тебе не говорил, потому что твоя жизнь - это твоя жизнь, но внутри раздражение росло. И поэтому когда появилась Мин-а... - словно споткнувшись о ее имя, он на мгновение замялся, - Да, у нее такое же имя... Я мог остановиться, малыш. Мог остаться верным тебе. Но я... я сам дал себе увлечься. Ведь мы с тобой едва виделись, и потому я забыл, что ты - это почти все в моей жизни. Будто свобода оказалась выпивкой, и я выпил столько, что мне вскружило голову. Мне отчего-то казалось, что я смогу обладать вами обоими: женщиной дневного света и мужчиной ночи. Но, конечно, это было невозможно. Поэтому только я один во всем виноват. О чем я думал?  
Он замолк. Слезы перестали бежать, и он едва ли отдавал себе отчет в том, что сейчас наговорил. Продолжая крепко сжимать в руках колени младшего, он поднял взгляд и попытался заглянуть ему в лицо.  
И обомлел.  
Ибо тот улыбался ему. Усталой и измученной улыбкой, исполненной, тем не менее, такой тихой нежности, что сердце старшего едва не разорвалось. Слеза прокатилась у младшего по щеке и упала, попав Сынхёну в глаз, отчего тот сощурился и робко улыбнулся ему в ответ.  
\- Оппа, ты очень глупый, - тихо заговорил Джиён, ладошкой аккуратно вытирая ему лицо. - Но я тебе скажу кое-что... - вытерев слезы у него на лице, он попытался вытереть их на своем, но там их оказалось слишком много, к тому же его руки уже были влажными, и поэтому он только размазал по щекам пробегавшие по ним ручейки. - Если оппа сделает так еще раз, я не буду кричать и устраивать скандалы. Не буду ругаться с ним и уговаривать, - он замолчал, часто моргая, и посмотрел ему в глаза. - Я просто убью себя.  
Услышав эти слова, Сынхён вскочил и прижал его к себе, словно пытаясь помешать сделать это прямо сейчас.  
\- Малыш, что ты такое говоришь?! Не смей даже думать...  
Но Джиён не стал его слушать:  
\- Оппа, я честно тебе говорю. Я просто не смогу. Если ты еще раз мне изменишь, я не выдержу. Это так больно, оппа... Ужасно больно... Настолько, что я едва выдерживаю.  
Наступила жуткая тишина, в которой раздавались беспомощные всхлипы младшего. Боль, о которой он говорил, словно бы наполнила собой воздух, и Сынхёну на мгновение передалось то безграничное страдание, которое охватило сейчас все его существо. Вздрогнув, он еще крепче прижал младшего к себе, начиная гладить по ссутулившейся спине и целовать безжизненные волосы, в ответ на что лидер тихо попросил:  
\- Оппа отпустит меня сниматься?  
Старший выпустил его из рук и отступил. Он понял его: нанесенная рана была слишком глубокой, чтобы он мог дольше выносить его присутствие.

В тягостном молчании они вышли в прихожую, где Сынхён обулся и, пока младший отпирал дверь, судорожно подыскивал слова, которые могли бы хоть что-то исправить. Однако когда дверь оказалась открыта и младший толкнул ее перед ним, с его языка слетели слова, которых он и сам не ожидал услышать:  
\- Малыш, пожалуйста, не оставляй меня!  
Это была последняя отчаянная попытка зацепиться за борт, но, взглянув на младшего, Сынхён понял, что его пальцы лишь слегка скользнули по обшивке, оказавшейся в этом месте безучастно гладкой. Низко опустив голову, Джиён дождался, пока старший пройдет мимо и выйдет, после чего протянул руку и закрыл за ним дверь, в которой секунду спустя звонко щелкнул замок.  
Услышав этот звук, оставшийся за порогом Сынхён почувствовал такой сильный страх, что ему захотелось немедленно напиться.


	6. Мужчина С Большой Буквы "МУ" Часть VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Если вы думали, что мудак в жизни Квон Джиёна только один, то вы жестоко ошибались.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Так получилось, что, опубликованная за 10 минут до наступления 04 ноября 2012 года, эта часть оказалась как бы приурочена ко Дню рождения Цой Сынхёна.

Продрогнув до костей под холодным душем, Джиён отогрелся, сидя, завернувшись в одеяло, в испачканной его кровью постели, сжимая в ладонях обжигающе горячую кружку с чаем. Когда боль достигла предела, его чувства отключились и душа погрузилась в густой, похожий на вату мрак без движения и просвета. Где-то звонил его мобильник, но он не мог заставить себя ответить. Стоило ему представить, что он с кем-то разговаривает, как к горлу подступал ком, а на глаза начинали наворачиваться слезы.  
Но он все равно поехал на съемки.  
Заставил себя встать, привел в порядок волосы, оделся, надушился чем-то, запаха чего даже не почувствовал, и вызвал по интернету такси. Пришлось ответить на звонок, когда диспетчер перезвонила, чтобы сообщить, что машина прибыла, но зато сидевшему за рулем шоферу не нужно было ничего говорить: адрес он сообщил, когда оформлял заказ. Шофер оказался молодым человеком, по виду ненамного старше его, всю дорогу промолчавшим, сосредоточившись на трафике, однако перед тем как Джиён вышел, неожиданно попросил у него автограф для своей девушки. Джиёну отчаянно захотелось написать какую-нибудь гадость: ох уж ему эти девушки! Но он тут же взял себя в руки и написал, что желает ей хорошего дня и передает привет. Поставил свою подпись и вернул молодому шоферу протянутый себе блокнот.  
Он думал, что достаточно успокоился, чтобы участвовать в съемках, и действительно: когда он вошел в ангар, и его принялись приветствовать те, кому посчастливилось в этот момент оказаться незанятым, ему удалось отвечать так, чтобы показаться даже приветливым. Однако стоило ему сесть в гримерной и посмотреть на себя в зеркало, как глаза снова наполнились слезами: он вспомнил, как вчера, накрашенный и наряженный в ультра-мини, обнимал Сынхёна, радуясь тому, что тот опять не смог отличить его от девушки. Стоило им заметить опасный блеск, как обе нуны-визажистки сразу же оказались рядом: это была профессиональная привычка тех, кто привык заботиться о потекшей туши.  
\- Джиён-ши, что с тобой?  
\- Что-то случилось по дороге?  
\- Это девочки-фанатки?  
\- Что-нибудь в интернете?  
К счастью, он сумел справиться с собой и уверил их, что все хорошо. Они вполне успешно накрасили его, уложили ему волосы и выпустили в зал... Откуда он спустя пять минут вернулся в сопровождении девочек-моделек, с которыми его попытались впихнуть в один кадр. Волевым усилием он смог выжать из себя нужную им улыбку, но оператор, снимавший крупный план, заметил у него в глазах влажный блеск, о чем и догадался сообщить, после чего сила воли изменила Джиёну и он пустил слезу. Расстроенные, нуны помогли ему снять макияж и накрасили снова, после чего он вернулся уже через десять минут и без провожатых. На этот раз отмывать пришлось не только его лицо, но и руки, поскольку он очень раскаивался и сожалел, попутно размазывая по лицу размытую слезами тушь. Ему было очень стыдно, что он доставляет всем столько хлопот, и казалось, что чем заставлять их хлопотать, лучше было вообще не приезжать.  
Как раз в этот момент вошел Сынхо и сообщил, что ему звонил Тэянг и спрашивал, имеет ли смысл присоединиться к ним и не случилось ли у них чего, потому что лидер не отвечает на мобильный. Тут его взгляд упал на композицию перед зеркалом, и он нахмурился:  
\- Джи, что с тобой сегодня? - он присел перед ним на корточки, попутно разогнав нун. - Это что? Слезы? Соберись! Не знаю, что там у тебя произошло, но нам осталась всего какая-то пара сцен, и всех можно будет отпустить - вот тогда наплачешься, сколько захочешь, - и увидев, что тот, кивая, при этом снова начинает всхлипывать, сдался: - Ладно. Давай я позвоню Ёнбэ и попрошу его приехать и забрать тебя, хорошо? Черт с ними со сценами! Но пока он едет, давай все-таки попробуем собраться и сделать хоть что-нибудь, окей?  
Джиён кивнул, героически заставив себя перестать плакать - даже сжал руки в кулаки. Сынхо порадовало такое упорство. поднявшись, он похлопал его по плечу и попросил нун как следует отмыть его и заново накрасить под девочку: этой ночью у него появилась гениальная идея, которую жаль будет не воплотить.

Увы, гениальной идее так и суждено было остаться не воплощенной: Джиёна отмыли, накрасили, укрепили на нем парик и отправили переодеваться, но при виде себя в женском платье он не выдержал. Каким он был наивным, что гордился тем, что его партнер ни разу не узнал его переодетым девушкой! Наивным настолько, что верил: раз он был таким женственным, что его партнер не мог отличить его от настоящей девушки, то тому они будут не нужны. Что за глупая ошибка!  
В первый раз Сынхёну удалось убедить его: это был секс по пьяни с его старой подругой, с которой они давно привыкли утешать друг друга таким образом. Но теперь... Из зеркала на него смотрела босая угловатая девчонка, которую только плотный слой макияжа мог заставить казаться красивой, и Джиён зажмурился, чтобы только заставить ее исчезнуть. Потому что на этот раз все было совсем по-другому. Его партнер увлекся девушкой, расположения которой ему пришлось добиваться. И он не только добился его, но и не остановился до тех пор, пока не затащил ее в постель... Пытаясь остановиться, Джиён напомнил себе, что он в комнате не один, и открыл глаза. Но по ту сторону зеркальной поверхности все еще продолжала оставаться жалкая босая девчонка, надетое на которой ультра-мини казалось жестокой насмешкой над ее нелепостью. Как такая могла понравиться кому-то больше настоящей девушки?..

Покачнувшись, Джиён осел на пол перед зеркалом, закрывая руками лицо. Все в комнате очень испугались и кинулись его поднимать, попутно заваливая вопросами - так, что он при всем желании не смог бы им ответить. Наконец кто-то предложил дать слово третьему микрофону, и тогда Джиён принялся сбивчиво извиняться, ругая себя за то, что оказался ненадежным, задерживает всех, а теперь вот еще и пугает своими выходками, и умоляя, чтобы ему разрешили просто присесть где-нибудь в стороночке, где он не будет никому мешать, и перестали обращать на него внимание. Тогда его начали спрашивать, не хочет ли он чего-нибудь, но он ничего не хотел, и поэтому в него влили коньяка. После чего предложили вызвать ему такси, но он отказался, сказав, что за ним должен приехать Тэянг и забрать его отсюда. Тогда кто-то из девушек снова предложил влить в него коньяка, потому что "вы же видите: его явно не берет", но Джиёну удалось отбиться, потому он не завтракал, и если еще выпьет на голодный желудок, то его стошнит. Все ужаснулись и предложили принести ему поесть, но Джиён опять отказался и ОЧЕНЬ попросил просто дать ему тихонько посидеть где-нибудь в стороночке. Что-то в его интонации наконец убедило их, и тогда кто-то из молодых людей освободил для него небольшой обтянутый кожей диван, который передвинули в угол к стене и усадили его туда, предупредив, чтобы он если что, то обязательно говорил.  
После чего все понемногу разошлись, наконец предоставив его самому себе и продолжив доделывать те мелочи, в которых не требовалось его участие.  
Джиёну было очень стыдно. Будь он не в мини, забрался бы на диван с ногами, обхватил колени и уткнулся бы в них лицом, чтобы хотя бы так заставить себя исчезнуть. Но он был в мини и потому ему приходилось держать ноги на полу, где мимо них постоянно кто-то проходил, напоминая ему, что хоть он и приехал сюда, но пользы от него никакой нет: он только занимает диван, сидя на нем в самом расшаренном состоянии и мозолит всем глаза своим бездельем. Он попробовал собраться и последить за тем, что происходило в ангаре, но сам не заметил, как задумался и снова ушел глубоко в себя. Кто-то из нун принес плед и укутал ему ноги. Потом кто-то другой сунул ему в руки стакан с чаем. А когда то, что в нем оставалось, совсем остыло, кто-то принес ему другой.

Джиён машинально говорил им "Спасибо", едва ли замечая, кто это заботится о нем, пока кто-то не вытащил у него из рук стакан и не заменил его хот-догом на палочке. Еще теплый, тот вывел Джиёна из состояния прострации, и он поднял взгляд, встречаясь глазами с Тэянгом.  
\- Бог мой! - покачал тот головой, с жалостью глядя на друга. - Видел бы ты себя сейчас! У тебя все щеки измазаны тушью, - он потрепал его по щеке, и младший накрыл его руку своей, вяло улыбаясь. - Съешь сосиску, пока она не остыла, а потом мы отмоем тебя, переоденем, приведем в божеский вид и я отвезу тебя куда-нибудь, куда ты скажешь.  
Уверенность в его тоне и само присутствие здесь его лучшего друга придали Джиёну сил, и он послушно принялся за хот-дог, только теперь понимая, насколько был голоден. С удовлетворением следя за ним, Тэянг опустился перед ним на пол и положил свои крепкие руки ему на колени, легко сжимая их и как бы заверяя: "Я здесь. Моей силы хватит на нас обоих". Как хорошо было поверить ему и наконец немного расслабиться!  
Однако Джиён недолго наслаждался этим ощущением, потому что старший неожиданно спросил:  
\- Это из-за Сынхёна, да? Вы опять поссорились?  
В ответ младший смог только кивнуть и часто заморгал, пытаясь прогнать слезы, и тогда его друг некстати проявил любопытство:  
\- Что же он такого натворил, что ты теперь разваливаешься на куски при всем честном народе? Я тебя никогда таким не видел, Джи! Даже с температурой под сорок…  
Но тут ему пришлось замолчать, потому что Джиён все объяснил:  
\- У него была другая женщина, Бэ. Опять.  
Забрав у него хот-дог, над которым нависла угроза оказаться на полу, выскользнув из его ослабевших пальцев, Тэянг поднялся, встав на колени, и крепко прижал его к себе:  
\- Черт меня побери! Прости. Держись, Джи! Не думай об этом. Сейчас ты поешь, а потом мы приведем тебя в божеский вид, после чего я увезу тебя отсюда, и тогда уже ты мне все расскажешь.  
Джиён покивал, всхлипывая и пытаясь вытереть испачканными тушью руками перемазанное ей же лицо, но его друг оказался проворнее и сам стер у него с глаз слезы. Теперь его руки тоже испачкались, но зато он смог вернуть младшему его хот-дог, который тот, заботливо поддерживаемый старшим, с горем пополам доел, после чего Тэянг помог ему подняться, и они отправились приводить его в порядок.  
Уже заканчивая переодеваться, Джиён попросил его забрать его к себе, на что Тэянг без колебаний согласился, а когда они уже сидели у него в машине, предложил по пути еще заехать в супермаркет и купить там выпивки. Исходящее от него, это предложение удивило младшего, но он не стал возражать, так как не видел ничего плохого в том, чтобы попытаться залить спиртом душевную рану.  
Однако вечеру суждено было принять неожиданный оборот.

Джиён впервые видел своего друга таким пьяным.  
Тэянга охватило какое-то яростное торжество над его оступившимся партнером, и он упорно налегал на алкоголь даже после того, как его личная мера осталась далеко позади. Самого же Джиёна продолжало упорно "не брать": из-за пережитого шока и боли он с самого утра был словно пьяный, но зато дальше не хмелел. Говоря по правде, он и не особенно усердствовал. Напиваться здорово, когда тебе весело или есть что праздновать. Или когда ты устал, как собака, и хочешь развеяться так, чтобы в ушах звенело. А когда на душе скребут кошки и все вокруг лишь добавляет к твоей скорби, алкоголь оказывается бесполезен: он не кружит голову, не раскачивает комнату и не заплетает в косу язык.  
Поэтому ближе к концу давно уже перевалившего за полночь вечера, вдоволь наплакавшись в его крепкое мужское плечо и обсудив едва ли не все, что было пригодно для обсуждения в сложившейся ситуации, Джиён неожиданно обнаружил перед собой нетривиальную задачу уложить своего друга спать без потерь, жертв и разрушений, так как, придя в боевое расположение духа, тот принялся изъявлять желание найти "этого твоего Сынхёна" и "размазать его по стене какого-нибудь притона". С какой стати он решил, что бренные останки его партнера будут особенно удачно смотреться на стене именно такого заведения, Джиён не знал и знать не хотел, потому что категорически не одобрял насилия в группе. К тому же, состояние старшего заставляло сильно сомневаться в том, что он способен сейчас хотя бы стоять самостоятельно, и потому логичным казался единственный выход: поскорее придать ему заслуженное горизонтальное положение, причем желательно надолго.  
Стараясь не палиться, Джиён по очереди убрал со стола все бутылки, к которым его друг еще мог бы приложиться, а когда тот обратил внимание на тот прискорбный факт, что пить стало совсем нечего, по возможности нейтрально предложил вместе отправиться на боковую.

Конечно, сначала Тэянг был в корне с ним не согласен. Он даже попытался встать, чтобы сходить в расположенный по соседству круглосуточный магазин и принести еще выпить, но не устоял и оказался во власти младшего, который, проявив недюжинную силу и упорство, транспортировал его в спальню, где заставил лечь на постель.  
Попытался вытащить из-под него одеяло, чтобы накрыть, для чего ему пришлось нагнуться и потянуться через него, как вдруг руки старшего с силой сжали его и притянули к себе.  
\- О, Джи! - выдохнул тот, лежа под ним, губами касаясь через одежду его груди. - Если бы ты только знал, как долго я этого ждал!  
Джиён замер, ощущая, как похолодело все внутри. Если до этого в голове и стоял какой-то небольшой пьяный туман, то теперь он мгновенно рассеялся, уступив место отрезвляющему страху.  
\- Бэ, ты о чем?  
Он попробовал оттолкнуться и встать, но старший не отпустил его. Хуже того: ослабив хватку, он принялся водить руками по его спине, целуя через кофту грудь.  
\- Ёнбэ, что ты делаешь?! Отпусти меня!  
Не на шутку испугавшись, он попытался вырваться, на этот раз с большим упорством отталкивая его от себя, но даже пьяным Тэянг был намного сильнее, поэтому пока они боролись, он перевернул его на спину и навалился сверху.  
\- Нет, Джи, не мешай мне. Ты не можешь больше принадлежать этому гаду, который только унижает тебя и вытирает об тебя ноги. Я не позволю! Я люблю тебя! - и, глядя ему в глаза мутным пьяным взглядом, повторил, всхлипывая и роняя на него слезу: - Я люблю тебя, слышишь? Все эти годы ты был единственным, кого я любил. Ты думал, почему у меня нет девушки, пытался познакомить меня с кем-то, хотел устроить мою личную жизнь... Но ты даже не подозревал!.. Ничего не подозревал о том, что ни одна девушка никогда меня не устроит. Вместо всех девушек мира - всех до одной вместе взятых - мне нужен был ты один!  
И он начал целовать его, одновременно принимаясь неловкими движениями стаскивать с него кофту. Джиён был так шокирован, что не сразу сообразил, что происходит, и потому скоро старший уже покрывал поцелуями его обнаженную грудь, железной хваткой удерживая его руки, которыми младший попытался ему помешать.  
\- Бэ, я молю тебя: остановись! - попробовал взмолиться он, но старший заглушил его мольбы, накрыв его рот своим.  
Дальше он боролись, пока Тэянг продолжил раздевать его, чему Джиён отчаянно, но безуспешно сопротивлялся, в результате чего вскоре только одежда старшего, которую тот все еще не снял, препятствовала тому, чтобы его лучший друг овладел им. Протесты одного мешались с признаниями другого, перемежаясь мольбами и угрозами обоих. Спьяну или по неопытности не замечая того, что младший ничуть не возбужден, Тэянг упорно продолжал ласкать его, касаясь таких мест, прикосновения к которым до боли жгли младшего стыдом. До ужаса напуганный, Джиён бессильно бился под ним, плача, и ему вторил его противник, плакавший от переполнявших его чувств, которым наконец удалось вырваться на свободу.  
\- Джи, - крепко зажав между ног его обнаженные бедра, Тэянг поднялся и начал раздеваться, - перестань сопротивляться! Помнишь, однажды ты уже просил меня взять тебя? Так отчего же не хочешь теперь? Ты должен быть моим! Со мной ты будешь счастлив, Джи, клянусь тебе.  
Отбросив в сторону свитер, он стянул с себя майку, после чего наклонился к нему, накрывая его губы своими, одной рукой не давая ему отвернуть лицо, а второй - расстегивая у себя на джинсах молнию. После чего спустил их, и когда Джиён отчетливо ощутил прикосновение к своей промежности его напряженного члена, его нервы не выдержали, и он издал такой громкий и отчаянный вопль, от которого, казалось, могли лопнуть стекла в окнах.  
Голос не выдержал и сорвался, но неожиданно для себя он добился того, на что уже не надеялся. Ибо этот вызванный ужасом крик наконец привел в чувство его друга, и тот остановился, внезапно осознавая, где он и что делает.  
Заметно протрезвев, Тэянг немедленно вскочил с него и отступил от кровати, торопливо пряча в джинсах свой член и застегиваясь.  
\- О Господи! - теперь настала его очередь прийти в ужас. - Что я наделал?!  
И он замер на месте, не решаясь подойти к нему, пока Джиён, голый и измученный, бессильно плакал, закрыв лицо руками и сотрясаясь всем телом. Наконец молчание стало невыносимым, и Тэянг решился тихо заговорить, осторожно приближаясь к нему:  
\- Джи, прости меня, - словно попытавшись как-то искупить свою вину, он прикрыл его обнаженное тело краем одеяла, в которое младший тут же туго завернулся. - Я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я никогда больше... это никогда больше не повторится... клянусь тебе! Я не понимаю, как... почему я вдруг... как я мог так поступить? - младший продолжал плакать, пряча лицо, сжавшись под накрывавшим его краем одеяла, и тогда Тэянг опустился на колени, осторожно сжимая в руках его высовывающиеся из-под одеяла пятки и утыкаясь в них лицом: - Джи, пожалуйста, прости меня! Один единственный раз поверь мне и прости! Я был не в себе, я не знаю... - он замялся, - Никогда себе этого не прощу! Но, пожалуйста, прости меня, Джи!

Тот не отвечал, и, посидев некоторое время, целуя его пятки и время от времени тихо повторяя свою просьбу, Тэянг в итоге тяжело поднялся и, вытащив из шкафа комплект постельного белья, направился к двери. Рядом с которой остановился и тихо сказал:  
\- Я пойду в зал и лягу там. Не бойся, больше я тебя не трону. Если захочешь, можешь уехать. Я выпущу тебя и запру за тобой дверь. И все пойму. Я вел себя ужасно и пойму, если ты не сможешь меня простить, - на несколько секунд он замолчал, а потом, еще более тихо, добавил: - Но я правда люблю тебя и всегда любил. И хотя мне никогда не выразить, как я сожалею о том, что признался тебе в этом таким образом, я все равно рад, что теперь ты об этом знаешь. Я всегда буду тебя любить, Джи... Даже если ты меня никогда не простишь.  
И, тихо закрыв за собой дверь, он вышел из комнаты, оставив младшего в звенящей тишиной темноте.  
Тот некоторое время полежал, унимая слезы и страх. Сердце разрывалось в груди, голова трещала, а все тело болело после борьбы. Но вот он отдышался и прикинул, сможет ли встать. Прополз по кровати и дотянулся до выключателя, зажигая стоящую на прикроватном столике лампу. Вид собственного обнаженного тела живо напомнил о происходившей здесь только что борьбе, отчего он снова чуть не заплакал, но взял себя в руки, осторожно встал с кровати и принялся собирать разбросанную по полу одежду. Надел на себя свою, после чего аккуратно свернул майку и свитер Тэянга и сложил их на стоявшем в комнате комоде. Снова улегся в кровать, выключая лампу и заворачиваясь в одеяло, и попытался заставить себя уснуть.  
Сложно сказать, сколько времени он так пролежал, однако сон все не шел к нему.  
Его самые близкие и любимые мужчины хором преподнесли ему по неожиданному и весьма неприятному сюрпризу, причинив сильную боль, но он не мог найти в себе силы отказаться от них. Вызывая перед собой образы одного и другого, Джиён не чувствовал ни злости, ни желания наказать их или как-то поквитаться. Их проступки были ужасными, он осознавал это, но отчего-то это осознание не лишало его веры в то, что оба по-настоящему любят его и могут и дальше оставаться его самыми близкими и любимыми, несмотря на свои глупые ошибки и причиненную ими боль. Должно быть, это он сам любил их слишком сильно для того, чтобы не простить. Ему хотелось только забыть о том, что они сделали: обнять каждого, прижаться к нему, как прежде, и навсегда забыть о том, что произошло.  
Не зажигая света, Джиён выбрался из-под одеяла и поднялся с постели, аккуратно прошел к двери из комнаты, открыл ее и вышел в коридор. В зале имелось большое окно, сквозь которое сейчас проникал призрачный свет с улицы, ориентируясь на который, он и добрался туда. На расстеленном на полу матраце спиной к нему лежал Тэянг. Позади него оставалось немного места, и, стараясь не потревожить его, Джиён скользнул туда, осторожно забираясь к старшему под одеяло и обнимая его.  
\- Джи, ты простишь меня когда-нибудь? - прошептал в ответ на его прикосновение Тэянг, и, ощущая безграничное облегчение, Джиён улыбнулся:  
\- Уже простил.  
Какое-то время они лежали в молчании, пока Джиён, тихо-тихо, словно не хотел, чтобы старший его не услышал, не признался:  
\- Кстати, я знал, что ты меня любишь.  
Его друг заметно напрягся и дрогнувшим голосом спросил:  
\- Давно?  
\- Нет, - щекой прижимаясь к его мускулистой спине, покачал головой младший. - Помнишь, как Мина-нуна нарисовала девушку твоей мечты? Мы тогда как раз снимали клип на "One Of A Kind", и я сказал, что вместо девушки у нее получился переодетый девушкой я. А когда после этого ты куда-то вышел, нуна мне все рассказала. О том, что уверена, что ты в меня влюблен и потому тебе не нужны никакие другие девушки. Я ей сначала не поверил... - отстранившись, он легко поцеловал его между лопаток. - Но потом ты сделал тот твит с этой картинкой, и это меня почему-то убедило.  
\- Прости меня, Джи, - сам не зная, за что на это раз, извинился его друг и, накрывая мощной рукой обнимавшую его руку младшего, он прижимал ее к груди и заверил того: - Я никогда тебя больше не обижу. Брошу пить и всегда буду тебя беречь.  
\- Спасибо! - выдохнул ему в спину Джиён и снова, уже сильнее, поцеловал между лопаток. - Спокойной ночи!  
\- Спокойной ночи! - ответил тот и, словно выключенные, скоро они действительно крепко спали.

Сынхён пил весь день.  
Начал с часу дня, когда его появление в едва открывшемся и не до конца еще проснувшемся после бойкой ночи баре ввергло тамошний персонал в шоковое состояние, и закончил только под утро, когда его вежливо, но настойчиво, попросили из неизвестно какого уже по счету заведения, так как "Нам очень жаль, но мы уже закрываемся". Оставшись в одиночестве на улице в сонной тишине предрассветного Сеула, он неожиданно почувствовал себя стоящим перед дверью квартиры Джиёна, в которой со щелчком закрывается замок, и внезапно с полной ясностью осознал, где сейчас его место. Нашел такси, с трудом припомнив, назвал адрес и, борясь со сном, доехал до его дома. Выбрался из машины, с третьей попытки расплатился с водителем и направился ко входу в подъезд. Зажмуривая один глаз, сфокусировался на списке жильцрв, отыскал там заковыристое имя "Квон Джиён" и нажал на звонок. Подождал и потом надал еще раз. Потом еще и еще, но никто так и не поторопился его впустить.  
Изрядно расстроенный, он решил сдаться. Казалось бы, самое время было найти другое такси и отправиться домой, но Сынхён видел где-то тут вполне удобную лавочку, дело шло к утру, и потому ему показалась удачной идея присесть и подождать возвращения хозяина - ну или его пробуждения, если он был дома и должен был с утра куда-то ехать.  
Не без труда отыскав лавочку, он уселся на нее и сам не заметил, как отключился.  
Только чудо спасло его от полицейского патруля, который всего на несколько минут разминулся с Джиёном, который и нашел его здесь, вернувшись домой от Тэянга спустя несколько часов.

\- Оппа! - услышал он зовущий его самый прекрасный на свете голос.  
Хотя нет: сначала он ощутил его запах. Сводивший с ума запах нежной бархатистой кожи, каждый волосок на которой был создан, чтобы дарить ему любовь и наслаждение. Голова нещадно раскалывалась, но те обещания, которые его все еще нетрезвый ум слышал вместе с этим запахом, манили сильнее, и потому Сынхён начал медленно пробуждаться.  
\- Оппа! - звал его тем временем Джиён. - Вставай скорее! Ты с ума сошел спать на скамейке прямо перед подъездом! Как тебя только в полицию не забрали? - ловко орудуя самыми нежными на свете руками, он помог ему сесть, и усмехнулся, увидев, как перекосилось при этом его лицо: - Глупый оппа опять напился. Пойдем в дом, и я уложу тебя в теплую постель. Оппа поспит, и ему станет лучше.  
\- А ты? - превозмогая головную боль и тошноту, выдавил из себя старший.  
\- А я посплю вместе с оппа, - заверил его Джиён. - Я этой ночью тоже почти не спал.  
\- Значит, ты меня прощаешь? - спросил Сынхён, глядя на него так, будто перед ним стоял ангел Божий.  
В ответ Джиён улыбнулся:  
\- Конечно, прощаю, - поцеловал его в лоб и обнял, позволяя спрятать лицо, уткнувшись себе в живот. - Я сегодня всех прощаю.


End file.
